


Опасное лето

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Background Het, Background Neidhardt Muller/Frederica Greenhill, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Not copy to another site, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-09 09:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Фредерика проиграла на выборах и теперь ей предстоит заново найти свое место в мире, определиться со своими желаниями и тем, чего она хочет от будущего.





	Опасное лето

Фредерика долго сидела за столом в своем — вернее, уже бывшем своем — кабинете, собираясь с силами, чтобы сделать последний и самый важный звонок. Как минимум вежливо будет сообщить императрице-регенту, что отныне представлять Балаатскую автономию станет другой человек.

Думать об этом было странно. Когда автономия была только создана, Фредерика возглавила временное правительство — так же, как она возглавляла Изерлонскую республику. На первых выборах, которые получилось провести меньше чем через год, она тоже одержала безоговорочную победу. Без малого пять лет она была главой автономии, строила своими руками оплот демократии под имперским крылом. Построила. И вот теперь ей предстоит уступить эту роль другому.

Мартин Симонс был политиком нового поколения, взращенным автономией. В прежние времена он был журналистом, обличал Империю и прославлял демократию, и, когда он стал политиком, ничего особо не изменилось. Фредерика подозревала, что он привлек людей именно тем, что разжигал тлеющие до сих пор угли ненависти к Империи. На ненависти играть всегда было проще и эффективнее, чем на более созидательных чувствах. Оставалось надеяться, что, победив на выборах, Мартин не развалит все то, что с таким трудом кропотливо создавала Фредерика. В том числе — добрые отношения с Империей, в состав которой, как ни крути, они входили, несмотря на всю свою автономию.

Наконец, когда откладывать дольше стало невозможно, Фредерика набрала нужную комбинацию на комме, и спустя всего пятнадцать минут ее соединили с императрицей.

Хильда тепло улыбнулась, приветствуя, и у Фредерики сжалось горло — этого она отныне тоже лишится.

За эти пять лет у них с императрицей сложились совершенно особенные отношения, не просто деловые, но дружеские — настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно. Они могли обсуждать государственные дела за чашкой чая, вместе смеяться над какой-нибудь ерундой и молчать вместе, не чувствуя дискомфорта. Им было о чем молчать друг с другом. Обе вдовы блистательных мужей, обе — облеченные властью и ответственностью за судьбы миллионов людей. Обе лучше разбираются в политике и войне, чем в тех занятиях, которые принято считать исконно женскими. Вот только у Хильды остался ребенок на память о скоротечном браке, а у Фредерики — нет. И никогда уже не познать ей, что такое материнство. Едва ли она осмелится искать личного счастья; точно так же, как и Хильда, она навсегда останется верна прошлому. Может, и не нашла бы Фредерика радости в том, чтобы иметь детей, — так же, как не смогла научиться готовить. Но сам факт, само то, что она была лишена одной из возможностей, больно ранил, особенно в те ночи, когда Фредерика плакала в подушку, захлебываясь от жалости к себе. В первые годы такие ночи случались чаще, теперь — намного реже. Время действительно лечит, в этом Фредерика убедилась на собственном опыте. О таких ночах они с Хильдой тоже молчали вместе. В том, что у императрицы они были, Фредерика не сомневалась ни минуты. 

Выслушав слова Фредерики о том, что отныне править Балаатской автономией будет другой человек, Хильда нахмурилась. 

— У нас было прекрасное сотрудничество, — сказала она, — теперь это изменится?

— Это не мне решать, — покачала головой Фредерика. — Это демократия, Ваше Величество.

— Я понимаю, — ответила Хильда, но Фредерика видела, что на самом деле — не понимает.

Хильда помолчала еще немного, а потом неожиданно пригласила Фредерику на Феззан. 

— Ваше Величество, — почти с отчаянием ответила Фредерика, — я не могу, я теперь никто, люди выбрали другого правителя.

— И что это меняет? — пожала плечами Хильда, а потом покачала головой. — Хотя нет, меняет. Так вы можете приехать в качестве гостьи, а не официального лица, верно?

Улыбка ее была искренней, и Фредерика вдруг почувствовала, что ей стало легче дышать.

— Да, — ответила она, улыбаясь в ответ, — конечно, Ваше Величество.

Хильда благосклонно кивнула, принимая ее согласие. 

Билет Фредерика приобрела на обычный пассажирский лайнер, хотя и в каюту бизнес-класса. Ей было даже приятно стать снова обычной, затеряться в толпе, среди тех, кто спешит по своим делам. Наблюдать суету в космопорте было любопытно: вот она, мирная жизнь, к которой они все так долго шли, о которой так долго мечтали. Простые люди летят кто куда: навестить родственников, по работе, в отпуск... Жизнь стала простой и понятной, нет постоянного риска потерять тех, кого любишь, нет сводок с полей битвы и миллионных жертв. Можно спокойно растить детей, не боясь, что их заберут в армию и огненная бездна разверзнется специально, чтобы поглотить их в один момент. Они, выжившие, должны всегда помнить, что им повезло. Неустанно благодарить судьбу за то, что остались живы, что над их головой теперь мирное небо. Помнят ли об этом люди, торопясь успеть на уходящий лайнер, отпихивающие друг друга, ругающиеся из-за места в очереди?

Умиление простой человеческой жизнью быстро сошло на нет после того, как Фредерику грубо оттолкнули с дороги, дважды обхамили и наступили на ногу. Ее не узнавали. Это тоже было неожиданным откровением. Достаточно оказалось лишь переодеться в простую одежду, нацепить на нос темные очки — и она стала одной из тысяч ничем не примечательных женщин, заполонивших космопорт. Конечно, девушка, проверяющая билеты, моментально вскинулась, прочитав двойную фамилию в паспорте, — но и только. 

Двухнедельное путешествие до Феззана стало прекрасным отпуском. Фредерика целыми днями валялась на кровати с книжкой, только изредка выбираясь в ресторан, чтобы пообедать, а чаще заказывая еду в каюту. Она отдыхала душой и телом, наслаждаясь недеянием и одиночеством, и опасалась только того, что по окончании этих двух недель перестанет влезать в ту одежду, которую взяла с собой.

На Феззане ее встретили затянутые в черные с серебром мундиры охранники, и Фредерика моментально почувствовала себя неуютно. Нет, когда она управляла Балаатской автономией, у нее тоже была охрана, но это была ее охрана, а не чужая. А теперь она на мгновение ощутила себя пленницей. Впрочем, пленникам, пожалуй, не кланяются, верно? Да и автомобили, в которых их перевозят, наверняка куда менее роскошные. Честно говоря, даже когда Фредерика прибывала на Феззан как официальное лицо, автомобили, которые ее встречали, были другими, куда более скромными. В том, чтобы быть гостьей, неожиданно оказались свои преимущества.

Императрица-регент вместе с юным императором, которому в этом году исполнилось пять, гостили в летней резиденции. В прежние времена резиденция у императора была одна, но ни Райнхард, основавший собственную династию, ни его преемница не горели желанием перенимать хоть что-то у Гольденбаумов. Хильда была непреклонна: у ребенка должно быть место, где он сможет наслаждаться природой, свободой и тем безоблачным состоянием, которое бывает только в детстве и только летом. Поэтому на берегу одного из озер недалеко от столицы вырос эффектный дворец, с колоннами и львами, сочетающий в себе одновременно помпезность и уют. Истинные размеры дворца оценить было невозможно: он утопал в зелени, прятался в тени деревьев, удивлял неожиданными выступами и закоулками. Когда автомобиль проехал главные ворота и перед Фредерикой впервые вырос кремовый фасад с белоснежными колоннами, обрамленный круглыми кронами деревьев, она не смогла сдержать восхищенного вздоха. Она уже готова была полюбить это место, несмотря на всю его имперскую пафосность. Единственное, что портило впечатление — обилие людей в черной с серебром форме. Второй раз за день Фредерика отметила про себя количество охраны. Это заставило ее поморщиться, но она стойко выдержала все поклоны, прошла, сопровождаемая сразу тремя охранниками, в холл, и там была встречена молоденькой горничной, которая — после очередного поклона — извинилась и сказала, что Ее Величество укладывает Его Величество спать, поэтому, к сожалению, не смогла сама встретить гостью. Горничная — ее звали Софи — проводила Фредерику в выделенные ей апартаменты и, наконец, оставила в одиночестве.

Фредерика опустилась в изящное плетеное кресло на тонких ножках и огляделась. Невозможно было привыкнуть к тому, с каким размахом подходили в Империи к созданию интерьеров. Фредерика не сомневалась, что ее покои носят какое-нибудь возвышенное название вроде «Аметистовый будуар». Или будуар — это что-то другое? В любом случае выделенные ей несколько комнат были выдержаны в идеальном стиле: нежно-сиреневые стены, оттененные белоснежными фальш-колоннами и лепниной; легкая, словно невесомая мебель на длинных изящных ножках, шторы и покрывала, тон в тон со стенами. Фредерика чувствовала себя неуместным пятном среди этой гармонии: на ней была простая коричневая юбка и молочного цвета блузка. Куда лучше к этой комнате подошло бы что-то легкое, воздушное, белоснежное... Но где Фредерика — и где воздушность?

— Ну и ладно, — самой себе сказала Фредерика, скинула туфли, прошла, утопая босыми пальцами в мягком ворсе ковра, и, раскинув руки в стороны, упала на постель. Она не столько устала, сколько чувствовала дурноту после поездки в автомобиле. Свежесть окружающих цветов, царящая вокруг тишина — все это помогало прийти в себя. 

Полежав, Фредерика прошла в ванную комнату, умилилась крошечной раковине с вычурным краном, умылась ледяной водой и наконец почувствовала себя готовой к встрече с императрицей.

Как оказалось — не вполне. По крайней мере, Фредерика точно не ожидала, что столкнется с ней в коридоре. Хильда как раз закрывала за собой дверь и, увидев Фредерику, прижала палец к губам. 

Хильда была совершенно великолепна. Легкое светлое платье, хоть и полностью закрытое, подчеркивало тонкую талию и высокую грудь, пышная юбка, доходящая до пола, покачивалась при каждом движении. Густые волосы императрицы, перехваченные простой лентой, лежали на ее левом плече, шею охватывало ожерелье из жемчуга — одна из жемчужинок легла точно в ямку между ключиц, и это смотрелось трогательно и нежно.

— С приездом, — шепотом произнесла Хильда, улыбаясь, и Фредерика наконец догадалась: ее собственные покои находились ровно напротив тех комнат, где жила сама императрица и где только что изволил заснуть юный император. 

С императором Фредерика встретилась только на следующий день, когда они втроем пошли гулять по берегу озера. Александр-Зигфрид несколько опасливо принял ее приветствие, явно с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы спрятаться за материнскую юбку. Но очень быстро освоился, начал рассказывать Фредерике какие-то невероятно важные вещи, а потом и вовсе взял за руку и повел вдоль берега, показывая свои любимые места.

Здесь и в самом деле было очень красиво. Озеро блестело в солнечных лучах, вода с легким шелестом накатывала на каменистый берег, безудержно пели птицы, легкий ветерок шелестел в листве. Хильда сразу предупредила, что купаться в озере нельзя: терраформация здесь прошла, но как-то не до конца, и вода в озере была хоть и чистой на вид, но могла вызвать серьезное раздражение. Да и фауна несколько отличалась от общепринятой. Впрочем, понятие общепринятого в этом смысле давно исчезло: на каждой планете природа имела свои особенности. 

Алек потребовал, чтобы Фредерика смотрела под ноги и искала ракушки вместе с ним. Хильда шла чуть позади; Фредерика иногда оглядывалась, и каждый раз Хильда кивала ей и улыбалась, мягко и светло. Сегодня на ней было другое платье и другое ожерелье, но все вместе выглядело столь же гармонично и невероятно шло Хильде.

Как Фредерика ни смотрела под ноги, самые красивые ракушки все равно находил Алек — и он великодушно отдал их все ей, желая утешить. Этот наивный жест тронул Фредерику до глубины души. Она бережно опустила ракушки в карман юбки, решив, что непременно сохранит их на память об этом дне. Но кое в чем другом Фредерика оказалась более удачливой: именно она первой заметила изумрудно-зеленую ящерку, сидящую на камне, и успела остановить Алека, чтобы он ее не спугнул. Присев рядом с ним, Фредерика обняла императора за плечи и медленно указала на ящерицу. Алек смотрел, открыв рот и почти не дыша. Ящерка повернула голову в их сторону, уставившись глазками-бусинами, моргнула несколько раз, но осталась на месте, видимо решив, что они безопасны. Но стоило Алеку сделать шаг, как она мигом соскользнула с камня и исчезла в высокой траве. Алек зачарованно подошел ближе, погладил теплый камень, на котором мгновение назад лежала ящерица.

Его восхищение затронуло в душе Фредерики какие-то неведомые струны. Вдруг оказалось, что открывать мир маленькому человеку — невероятно увлекательно. Даже если это император, который этим миром владеет, но, как и любой другой ребенок, только узнает его.

Снова накатила грусть: вот так Фредерика могла бы гулять по берегу озера со своим малышом, если бы все сложилось иначе. Погрузившись в печальные размышления, Фредерика не сразу поняла, что Алек успел убежать вперед и они с Хильдой остались наедине.

— Что-то не так? — спросила Хильда, видя ее задумчивость.

Фредерика покачала головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли, и улыбнулась.

— Здесь очень красиво, — сказала она совершенно искренне. — Мне очень нравится.

Ей действительно было на удивление хорошо. Спокойно. Любуясь природой, легко было забыть обо всех проблемах и неурядицах, о том, что ее вышвырнули прочь, как отслужившую свое вещь, и теперь надо заново искать свое место в мире.

Хильда огляделась вокруг и кивнула.

— Мы с Его Величеством провели медовый месяц неподалеку, — сказала она, — и, хотя тогда была зима, я просто влюбилась в эти места и решила, что непременно вернусь. Так что, когда выбирали место для летней резиденции, я настояла на том, что она должна быть здесь. К счастью, отсюда достаточно близко до столицы, иначе ничего бы у меня не вышло.

Хильда лукаво усмехнулась — не императрица, а хитрая девчонка, которой удалось провернуть неплохую шалость под носом у взрослых.

— Мы с мужем тоже провели медовый месяц в подобном месте, — ответила Фредерика, отвечая откровенностью на откровенность. 

Там, где отдыхали они с Яном, тоже было озеро и птицы пели так же громко. И да, было и еще кое-что общее: постоянное ощущение, что за тобой кто-то наблюдает. 

Фредерике казалось, что охранники сидят едва ли не за каждым кустом. Их присутствие было настолько явным, что уж лучше бы они просто стояли по обеим сторонам от дороги, чем прятались, создавая иллюзию одиночества. Так не пришлось бы постоянно себя одергивать, вспоминая, что это лишь иллюзия.

— Тебя не утомляет постоянное присутствие охраны? — помолчав, спросила Фредерика.

Еще вчера Хильда предложила отбросить церемонии и обращаться друг к другу по имени и на «ты», по крайней мере наедине. Фредерика до конца не была уверена, считается ли прогулка в сопровождении пары десятков охранников «наедине», но раз Хильда ее не одернула — все было в порядке.

Хильда ответила не сразу. Она наклонилась и подобрала круглый камушек, задумчиво повертела его в руках.

— Алек родился раньше срока, ты знала? — невпопад сказала она, и Фредерика отрицательно покачала головой. — Я была на последнем месяце беременности, когда на императорскую резиденцию напали терраисты. — Фредерика невольно вздрогнула, услышав название тех, кто принес столько бед и горестей им обеим. — Они сумели прорваться в мои покои, и принцесса Аннерозе сама обезвредила одного из них. Начался пожар...

Хильда замолчала, посмотрела на камушек у себя в ладони, а потом размахнулась и бросила его в воду.

— Если бы это случилось раньше, у меня мог бы быть выкидыш, — тихо произнесла она. — Я могла потерять Алека. 

Фредерика против воли почувствовала, как по спине пополз предательский холод.

— Так что нет, — закончила Хильда, глядя ей в глаза и грустно улыбаясь, — охрана меня не утомляет.

Фредерика не знала, что ответить, что вообще можно сказать в ответ на подобное признание. Ее выручил император. Он вернулся к матери бегом, зажав что-то в кулаке.

— Мама, смотри!

Алек протянул маме раскрытую ладонь. Что на ней лежало, Фредерика не успела увидеть.

— Какая прелесть! — искренне восхитилась Хильда, подхватила Алека на руки и прижалась губами к растрепанным золотистым локонам. — Ты не проголодался, мой львенок?

— Нет, — Алек помотал головой.

— А мороженого хочешь?

— Да!

Хильда улыбнулась и перехватила его поудобнее.

— Тогда пойдем домой, скажем Софи, чтобы достала самое вкусное мороженое для тебя.

— Хорошо.

Алек обнял мать за шею, прижался головой к плечу и вдруг спросил:

— А Фредерика пойдет с нами?

Он немного запнулся на сложном имени, но все же выговорил его.

— А ты спроси у нее сам, — посоветовала Хильда.

Алек поднял голову, оглянулся на Фредерику.

— Хочешь мороженого? — спросил он очень серьезно, и от взгляда его льдисто-голубых глаз у Фредерики внутри поднялась волна нежности.

— Да, с удовольствием, — ответила она, надеясь, что улыбается не слишком восторженно.

— Тогда пойдем с нами, — кивнул Алек и снова прижался головой к плечу Хильды.

Никогда прежде Фредерика не думала, что принимать приглашение императора может быть настолько приятно.

Конечно же, мороженое оказалось коварной уловкой: под его обещание юному императору скормили полноценный обед и только потом выдали наконец несколько разноцветных шариков в изящной креманке. Алек, впрочем, проявил редкостное благоразумие и согласился, что так даже лучше. Хотя мороженое он доесть не смог и попытался угостить им всех окружающих. Это было трогательно и смешно, и Фредерика хохотала вместе с Хильдой, и ей тоже хотелось обнимать Алека. А может быть, и ее саму — тоже.

Дни перетекали один в другой, повторяясь с небольшими различиями, и вскоре Фредерика совсем потерялась во времени. Ей казалось, она гостит на Феззане целую вечность. Каждое утро она просыпалась в своих аметистовых комнатах, смотрела, как солнце играет бликами на потолке, и улыбалась, потому что впереди было только хорошее. Как минимум завтрак, который накрывали на веранде. На изящный круглый столик выставлялись корзинка со свежими булочками, два прозрачных кувшина — с молоком и свежим апельсиновым соком, масло в фарфоровой масленке, несколько видов сыра и ветчины, свежие фрукты, мед и шоколад. Каждый день — одно и то же, но эта еда не приедалась. Фредерика наслаждалась тем, как тает во рту нежная свежая сдоба, насыщенным сливочным вкусом масла, тем, как играют на языке оттенки сладкого и кислого в апельсиновом соке. Каждый завтрак был маленьким откровением. 

Это время они проводили все вместе, а после Фредерика уходила гулять с Алеком, пока Хильда занималась государственными делами. К ней то и дело приезжали какие-то люди, и в форме, и в гражданском, привозили толстые папки с бумагами, что-то доказывали, о чем-то просили — Фредерика краем уха слышала голоса, проходя мимо закрытой двери кабинета Ее Величества.

Конечно, одну ее с Алеком не отпускали — только вместе с Софи, но та не мешала. Шла рядом и молчала, ни во что не вмешиваясь — Фредерика подозревала, что только до поры. Она бы не удивилась, узнав, что эта девушка на самом деле бывший десантник. Хотя нет, ведь в Империи женщины не служили в армии. Но та скорость и ловкость, с которой Софи подхватывала императора, когда тот запинался и по всем законам физики должен был упасть и расквасить нос, наводила на определенные мысли. Фредерика, с ее военным прошлым, не успевала за ней.

Каждое утро они соревновались с Алеком, кто найдет больше интересных ракушек — эта игра не надоедала императору, тем более что он неизменно выигрывал. Но столь же щедро, как и в первый день, он делился своими находками, и вскоре на комоде в спальне Фредерики скопилась целая гора самых разнообразных вещей: ракушки, как чистые, так и покрытые засохшими водорослями, несколько необычной формы камушков, засушенные цветы, которые Алек срывал и дарил ей, птичьи перышки и даже крошечное пустое яичко в темную крапинку — из разоренного гнезда, которое они нашли в один из дней. Алек тогда очень расстроился, когда понял, что все птенцы погибли. Каждая вещь несла в себе воспоминания — бесценная коллекция, которая иному показалась бы всего лишь мусором. 

К обеду они возвращались домой, и Хильда, уставшая и задумчивая, садилась за стол вместе с ними. Фредерике нравилось наблюдать, как постепенно меняется лицо Хильды, как разглаживается морщинка между ее бровей, как губы изгибаются в улыбке. Словно все проблемы и заботы постепенно отступали, уступая место счастью. Хильда обнимала Алека, держа его на коленях, расспрашивала о том, как прошло их утро, и не ругалась, если он отвечал с набитым ртом. Гладила рассеянно по золотым волосам, улыбалась Фредерике — может, только чуть более сдержанно — и сама ела словно между делом.

После обеда они расходились отдыхать — по крайней мере, Фредерика надеялась, что Хильда тоже отдыхает, а не возвращается к бумагам. Сама Фредерика приходила к себе в комнаты, выкладывала на комод новые находки, перебирала старые. Иногда устраивалась в кресле с книгой, иногда ложилась на кровать и лежала, не думая ни о чем. Она попробовала даже вышивать, но очень быстро забросила это занятие — забросила в прямом смысле слова: пяльца каким-то непостижимым образом оказались за диваном и пылились теперь там. 

Фредерика сознательно отгородилась от всех новостей, не интересовалась тем, как идут дела в Балаатской автономии, не спрашивала у Хильды, что происходит в Империи. Самыми важными новостями в ее мире сейчас было то, что снилось Алеку, какую красивую птицу видели они на прогулке, какое платье надела сегодня Хильда. Та словно понимала состояние своей гостьи и молчала, не рассказывая ни о чем. Фредерика была ей благодарна. Она нуждалась в такой перезагрузке, чтобы решить, что делать дальше. Однажды лето кончится. Однажды Фредерика поймет, что ей тесно в этих просторных комнатах, в этой роли, в этом недеянии, и тогда она сможет вернуться, сможет понять, чего именно она хочет. Но до той поры есть только солнце, играющее на золотых волосах Алека, только прохлада сиреневых комнат и теплый взгляд сине-зеленых глаз Хильды.

Вечером они снова выходили на прогулку, и иногда Хильда составляла им компанию. Алек в такие дни был просто счастлив — да и Фредерика тоже. Они с Хильдой мало разговаривали, но то, что она шла рядом, ступая мягко и величественно, наполняло сердце Фредерики теплом и странной тоской. Ей хотелось взять императрицу под руку, словно они были закадычными подругами, рассказать о чем-то таком, о чем она прежде не рассказывала никому. Фредрика научилась даже не обращать внимания на охрану и иногда на самом деле забывала о ее существовании.

По вечерам, уложив Алека, Хильда приглашала Фредерику на бокал вина. Они пили совсем немного, больше для того, чтобы был повод посидеть вместе на открытой веранде, глядя, как сумерки сменяются темнотой и на небе загораются первые звезды.

Только однажды течение их жизни было нарушено: в тот день Хильда уехала вместе с Алеком в столицу, а вернулась вся черная — в прямом и переносном смысле. Это была годовщина смерти Райнхарда. Траур не шел Хильде, делал черты лица резче, она казалась старше, чем была на самом деле. В тот вечер Хильда осталась в своих покоях, и Фредерику мучило смутное беспокойство: она боялась, что Хильда плачет в одиночестве, а она ничем не может ей помочь. 

Но утром на лице императрицы не было ни следа слез, и после все вернулось на круги своя. Фредерика как могла сопротивлялась тому странному чувству, которое поселилось у нее внутри: словно эти двое, Хильда и Алек, стали ее семьей. Она напоминала себе, что она всего лишь гостья и рано или поздно придет пора уезжать. Она чужая и, как бы ей ни казалось, что они стали близки, всегда останется чужой. Так что не стоит привязываться слишком сильно, не стоит врастать сердцем, не стоит — ведь потом так больно будет рвать все связи. Фредерика напоминала себе об этом, сидя вместе с Хильдой на веранде в сгущающихся сумерках, слушая ее дыхание. Собственные желания и стремления заставляли сердце биться чаще, тревожили — тем, что Фредерика не понимала их до конца. Нежность к маленькому ребенку — это одно, но ко взрослой женщине, повелевающей всеми звездами Вселенной, — совсем другое. И когда Хильда поворачивалась и смотрела на нее блестящими в полутьме глазами, Фредерика чувствовала, как краска заливает лицо, и благодарила мироздание за милосердные сумерки, скрывающие все цвета.

Эта идиллия была разрушена в один момент — приездом Эванджелины Миттермайер. Фредерика тут же остро почувствовала, что она всего лишь гостья, которую никто не ставит в известность об изменениях в их компании — для нее этот приезд стал полной неожиданностью. Не самой приятной неожиданностью. Размеренное течение жизни оказалось нарушено, пришлось привыкать к новому человеку, вернее сразу к двум — Эва приехала вместе с приемным сыном.

Феликс Миттермайер был старше Алека всего на год, но в таком возрасте это целая пропасть. Было сразу заметно, насколько он старше — а может, все дело в другом характере. Феликс был замкнутым и серьезным мальчиком в отличие от открытого, непосредственного Алека. Он смотрел всегда настороженно, исподлобья, словно ожидая подвоха, держался гордо и независимо. Фредерика так и не смогла найти нужный тон: говорить с ним как с малышом Алеком было невозможно, как со взрослым — странно. Впрочем, похоже даже Эва не понимала толком, как с ним обращаться, сбивалась с одной манеры разговора на другую, иногда порывисто обнимала Феликса, но тот всегда выворачивался с недовольной гримасой, явно показывавшей, что он слишком взрослый для подобных нежностей.

Зато Алек в нем души не чаял. Все ракушки, птичьи перья и прочие детские сокровища теперь доставались Феликсу. Алек брал его за руку и вел за собой, не обращая внимания больше ни на кого, — и Феликс всегда следовал за ним. Казалось бы, его должен раздражать маленький ребенок с его глупыми развлечениями — так же, как раздражала мать с объятиями и поцелуями. Но Феликс неизменно был внимателен к Алеку, слушал его так серьезно, как никогда не слушал взрослых. Именно Феликс уговорил Хильду разрешить им построить дом на дереве. Алек уже давно высказывал эту идею, но Хильда была непреклонна: высоко, опасно, может быть потом, когда ты подрастешь.

Феликс же не просто просил. Он представил Хильде полностью продуманный план, с сеткой внизу, чтобы выпасть из дома было не страшно, объяснил, почему это важно для Алека, так, как тот еще не мог сам.

— Ты обещаешь лично следить, чтобы с Его Величеством ничего не случилось? — спросила Хильда.

И шестилетний Феликс кивнул в ответ.

— Я обещаю.

Этот момент был исполнен такой величественности, что Фредерика поежилась. На мгновение ей показалось, что Феликс куда лучше подходит на роль будущего императора.

Дом на дереве был построен, и Алек с Феликсом теперь проводили там почти весь день. Фредерике было ужасно интересно, чем они занимаются, во что играют, о чем разговаривают, но когда она попыталась расспросить однажды Алека, тот округлил глаза и прижал палец к губам.

— Нет, — сказал он не очень внятно, поскольку палец не убрал. — Это секрет.

Фредерику пугали такие секреты. Мало ли чему может научить малыша сын мятежника! О, Фредерика прекрасно знала, кто такой Феликс Миттермайер и чей он на самом деле сын. Вся Галактика знала. Даже если бы Миттермайеры и захотели скрыть его происхождение, у них бы ничего не вышло. Несмотря на одинаковые голубые глаза, Феликс был точной копией своего отца — и захочешь ошибиться да не сможешь.

Фредерика даже думала поделиться своими опасениями с Хильдой, но потом устыдилась, когда поняла, что в основе ее беспокойства лежит банальная ревность. Алек забыл про нее, все дни напролет проводил вместе с другом, и это больно ранило. Конечно, Фредерику он знал совсем недолго, а с Феликсом дружил едва ли не с рождения, но... Но какое это имеет значение для такого иррационального чувства, как ревность?

Фредерике теперь оставалось довольствоваться обществом Эвы. И это было совсем не то, чего ей хотелось. Эва Фредерике не понравилась сразу. Она была воплощением всего того, что никогда не давалось Фредерике. Женственная, мягкая, любящая рукоделие и готовку, идеальная жена, идеальная мать. Фредерике казалось, что у них нет и не может быть ничего общего, что им не о чем говорить. Невольно лезли в голову дурацкие мысли: из них троих муж был жив только у Эвы, может, потому, что она была такой хорошей женой?.. Эва немного напоминала Ортанс Кассельн — такая же милая и домашняя. Только у Ортанс было военное прошлое, а у Эвы — нет. Эва всегда была тепличным цветком и даже в космосе путешествовала лишь однажды — переезжая с Одина на Феззан.

Если с Хильдой можно было просто молчать, то с Эвой приходилось говорить. Когда они оставались вдвоем, повисающее молчание было слишком напряженным, и Фредерика судорожно начинала искать темы для разговора. О политике говорить не вышло. Эва честно призналась, что не интересуется ничем происходящим в мире и даже не смотрит новости: Вольф считает, что женщине это не нужно. 

Выдав эту фразу, Эва резко замолчала и остановилась — они шли с Фредерикой вдоль берега, Феликс с Алеком убежали далеко вперед, и Софи ушла за ними, еле поспевая. Фредерика не сразу сообразила, в чем дело: Эва даже побледнела, глаза ее расширились, и в них явно был страх.

— Конечно, — сказала она, запинаясь, — это не касается Ее Величества... и вас... Вольф с уважением относится к ее... и вашим талантам.

Только тогда Фредерика поняла: при желании слова Эвы можно было трактовать если и не как государственную измену, то как некоторое сомнение в правомерности женщины на престоле. «Не бойся, я никому не расскажу», — хотела сказать Фредерика, но прикусила язык. Не только потому, что вокруг была куча охраны, которая вполне могла слышать каждое слово, но и потому, что обычное женское сочувствие мгновенно уступило место холодному политическому расчету: выходит, премьер-министр Империи не так уж и в восторге от того, что приказы ему отдает женщина?

Впрочем, говорить о политике не хотелось и самой Фредерике, она скорее пыталась поддразнить Эву, подчеркнуть, насколько они разные. Это в ней говорила все та же ревность, раздражение на то, что ее уже устоявшаяся жизнь была нарушена, на то, что Хильда в присутствии Эвы стала куда более замкнутой. На то, что они больше не могли по вечерам пить вино, сидя на веранде, едва касаясь друг друга плечами. 

Страх в глазах Эвы отрезвил, заставил Фредерику почувствовать себя виноватой. В попытках загладить вину она старалась говорить на те темы, которые должны были быть приятными Эве: про готовку, например, и с некоторым удивлением осознала, что, возможно, у них с Эвой тоже есть общее. По крайней мере, в отличие от Хильды, которая едва ли когда-то переступала порог кухни, Эва тоже сталкивалась с тем, что мужа надо каждый день кормить, и, желательно, разнообразно.

Эве оказалось легко рассказать о своих попытках научиться готовить, о меню, состоящим из сэндвичей, и о том, как Ян весьма уклончиво отвечал, когда Фредерика спрашивала, нравится ли ему ее стряпня. То, о чем Фредерика никогда и никому не рассказывала, не потому, что не могла, но потому что не хотела бередить рану. Эва хохотала до слез, и Фредерика вдруг поняла, что ей больше не больно вспоминать Яна и свою недолгую замужнюю жизнь. Все это было и ушло, что поделать.

— А ты умела готовить, когда выходила замуж? — спросила Фредерика.

— Конечно, — немедленно ответила Эва, все еще улыбаясь. — Фрау Миттермайер научила меня готовить любимые блюда Вольфа задолго до того, как он сделал мне предложение.

Она говорила весело, и поэтому смысл ее слов дошел до Фредерики далеко не сразу. Уже ночью, ворочаясь в постели, Фредерика вдруг осознала: мать Миттермайера сразу готовила Эву на роль невестки. Фредерика почувствовала острый стыд: она смотрела на Эву свысока, считала домашней клушей, которая не видит дальше своего носа. Но был ли у Эвы когда-нибудь выбор?

Это Фредерика могла заявить родителям, что хочет пойти в армию, могла выбирать из разных университетов, капризничать и даже особо не думать о домашних делах благодаря отцу, который дал ей полную свободу. Эва — нет. Эву учили только домашним делам, дрессировали, воспитывали идеальную жену для своего сына. Если перед Фредерикой всегда было много дорог, главное — решить, по какой хочешь идти, то перед Эвой всегда была только одна. Как и перед остальными женщинами Империи.

С этого дня Фредерика стала лучше относится к Эве и с еще большим восхищением смотреть на Хильду. Ведь она смогла перебороть систему, смогла пройти тем путем, которой выбрала сама, наравне с мужчинами. И теперь меняла мир и для остальных. Фредерика раньше не задумывалась о том, какое значение имели для империи законы о праве женщин на образование, учрежденные императрицей стипендии для талантливых девочек. Она даже посмеивалась над ними — ей, воспитаннице демократии, диким и смешным казалось, что такие вещи нужно проговаривать и закреплять законами. Знакомство с Эвой раскрыло ей глаза.

И все же все это не отменяло того, что Фредерика нестерпимо скучала по обществу Хильды, по совместным вечерам, и злилась на Эву за то, что она нарушила их уединение.

Видимо, Хильда тоже скучала, иначе она не пришла бы однажды вечером к Фредерике в комнаты с бутылкой вина. У нее был заговорщический вид, словно она пробралась сюда тайком, нарушая невесть кем установленные правила. Фредерика немедленно почувствовала себя соучастницей — несколько растерянной и не готовой к такому повороту событий, надо сказать. 

Фредерика открыла ей дверь, посторонилась, пропуская внутрь и гадая, как следует вести себя: она здесь гостья, но комнаты ее; выходит, она должна играть роль хозяйки? Или все же нет?

Хильда прошла, опустилась в кресло, оставив бутылку на столе, и устало откинула голову. Вот она в своем темно-сиреневом платье вписывалась в этот интерьер идеально, как драгоценный камень в вычурную оправу, оттеняющую его красоту. Даже подлокотники кресла, казалось, были созданы для того, чтобы подчеркнуть форму и изящество ее рук.

— У меня нет бокалов, — призналась Фредерика, оглядывая комнату свежим взглядом — а вдруг она просто пропустила? — Наверное.

— Есть, — усмехнулась в ответ Хильда. — За зеркалом спрятан шкафчик, нажми на левый нижний угол — он откроется.

И действительно, стоило нажать на край белой рамы, как зеркало отошло от стены, открывая потайную нишу с полками. На них нашлись не только бокалы, но и несколько бутылок вина — даже жаль, что Фредерика не знала этого раньше, вечера без Хильды могли бы стать если и не приятнее, то более сносными. Хотя Фредерика никогда не считала алкоголь решением проблем. Она достала пару бокалов, повертела их в руках и после минутного раздумья спросила:

— Это были твои комнаты?

Это многое бы объяснило. И то, насколько роскошной была обстановка, и то, что Хильда знала про тайник. Обращаться на «ты» было приятно, хотя Фредерике пришлось усилием воли вернуться к этому — она успела отвыкнуть: при Эве пришлось вернуться к этикету и обращаться к Хильде не по имени, но по титулу.

— Нет, — ответила Хильда, сохраняя совершенно непроницаемое выражение лица. — Просто я хорошо знаю этот дворец.

Фредерика кивнула, но в глубине души так и продолжила сомневаться. Хотя, конечно, невозможно было поверить в то, что ей, скромной гостье, императрица уступила собственные покои.

Только поставив бокалы на стол, Фредерика сообразила, что, наверное, нужен еще и штопор, но это оказалось лишним: вино было уже открыто и лишь слегка заткнуто пробкой. Фредерика налила немного в каждый бокал, предала один Хильде. Они легко чокнулись, не провозгласив тоста, и отпили по глотку.

— Хорошее, — сказала Фредерика, не столько чтобы похвалить вино, сколько чтобы начать разговор. 

Сегодня ей не хотелось молчать, она слишком соскучилась, слишком хотела услышать голос Хильды.

— Наверное, — хмыкнула та, рассматривая свой бокал на просвет. — Я никогда не интересовалась вином, не пыталась разбираться в сортах. Уверена, мой отец назвал бы и год, и плантацию, на которой был выращен виноград...

Она помолчала, а потом продолжила со смешком:

— Отец пытался научить меня, привить мне интерес — нет, не к вину, но ко всему тому, что полагается знать девушке из аристократической семьи. Но меня не увлекали ни драгоценности, ни цветоводство, ни лошадиные скачки, ни мода. Зачем, если и без меня найдутся ценители? Отец, бедняга, был в отчаянии, я же пафосно заявляла ему, что лучше буду читать книги, чем интересоваться этой девчачьей ерундой.

Фредерика невольно рассмеялась, представив, как маленькая Хильда говорит это отцу — и какое у него наверняка было выражение лица. 

Если подумать, это было еще одно общее у них обеих: они росли фактически без матери, воспитываемые отцами. Можно ли было ожидать, что из них получатся настоящие женщины, такие, как Эва или Ортанс? Или же обеим повезло, что их отцы оказались достаточно терпимыми, чтобы не загонять дочерей в существующие рамки, а позволить им быть такими, какие они есть?

— Тебе не нравится Эва? — неожиданно спросила Хильда, словно читая ее мысли.

Должно быть, она наблюдала за тем, как меняется лицо Фредерики, а может, просто думала ровно о том же самом.

— Не могу сказать, что не нравится, — честно ответила Фредерика, — просто она другая. Из другого мира. Мне сложно с ней. И я не ожидала, что она приедет, — добавила она, повинуясь порыву.

Она не собиралась упрекать Хильду, не считала, что имеет на это право, но не могла не объяснить своего настороженного и, откровенно говоря, недружелюбного отношения к Эве в первые дни.

— Я тоже, — призналась Хильда. — Я приглашала ее еще в начале лета, но она ответила, что не уверена, что, может быть, получится наконец слетать на Один, навестить Миттермайеров, показать им внука... Я уже и не ждала, и тут она вдруг приехала.

Хильда еще немного отпила из бокала и поставила его на стол.

— Почему она не поехала на Один?

Фредерика тоже поставила бокал на стол, машинально повторив жест Хильды.

— Не знаю, — та пожала плечами. — Я не стала спрашивать. Это больной вопрос: Миттермайеры явно не в восторге оттого, что их сын воспитывает чужого ребенка.

— Ты ему доверяешь? — спросила Фредерика и сразу уточнила: — Феликсу, я имею в виду. Он такой странный ребенок...

Хильда посмотрела на нее совершенно бесстрастным взглядом.

— Он принес клятву верности моему сыну, — ответила она серьезно. — Чего у Ройенталей не отнять, так это их безусловной верности. А сколько бы Миттермайер ни пытался воспитать из Феликса своего сына, тот все равно истинный Ройенталь. 

— Верности? — растерянно переспросила Фредерика. 

Насколько она помнила — а на память она никогда не жаловалась, — Ройенталь поднял мятеж, первый и пока единственный в истории династии Лоэнграмм. Странное тогда получалось понимание верности!

— Да, — коротко ответила Хильда, и сказано это было тем тоном, который исключал все дальнейшие расспросы.

Она встала, прошла к окну, отдернула занавеску.

— Стало так рано темнеть, — с грустью произнесла Хильда, явно желая сменить тему.

Фредерика подошла ближе, сердце ее кольнуло тревогой: лето подходило к концу, сколько еще осталось у нее беззаботных дней вместе с Хильдой? Как скоро им придется расстаться?

Волосы Хильды были забраны наверх, несколько светлых пушистых прядок выбились из небрежной прически и лежали на шее так, что хотелось дотронуться, поправить их. Фредерика едва удерживалась от искушения, чтобы не протянуть руку и не сделать этого, нарушив все мыслимые и немыслимые правила этикета.

— Да, раньше в это время было еще светло.

Фредерика ответила ничего не значащей фразой, лишь бы что-то ответить. Лишь бы не позволить предчувствию надвигающейся утраты затопить сердце и вырваться наружу. Хильда повернула голову, чтобы что-то сказать, и взгляды их встретились. Время остановилось, Фредерика даже перестала дышать: во взгляде Хильды она читала отражение собственных чувств, ту же тоску, ту же жажду, то же желание. Словно в замедленной съемке она видела, как приоткрылись губы Хильды, как та склонилась ей навстречу... Еще мгновение — и они бы наверняка поцеловались, но резкий звук, донесшийся из коридора, заставил обеих вздрогнуть и отшатнуться друг от друга. Мгновение осыпалось хрустальными осколками.

В коридоре император Александр-Зигфрид с отчаянием в голосе звал мать.

Хильда отреагировала моментально. Кажется, только что она стояла рядом с Фредерикой, и вот уже ее голос доносится из коридора. Фредерика не собиралась подслушивать, но дверь Хильда оставила открытой и говорила она достаточно громко, чтобы можно было разобрать слова. 

— Что случилось, мой маленький львенок? 

Голос у Хильды был невероятно ласковым и спокойным, но Фредерика могла бы поклясться, что на самом деле Хильда сейчас как натянутая стрела, что под напускным спокойствием бушует настоящая буря, и если выяснится, что кто-то обидел ее сына — ему крепко не поздоровится.

Фредерика прошла ближе, взялась за дверь, не решаясь ни закрыть, ни оставить открытой. Так она видела, что Алек стоит, прижимая к себе огромного плюшевого льва, а Хильда присела рядом, смяв пышные юбки, и держит его за плечи.

Алек ответил что-то неразборчиво, всхлипывая и вытирая глаза сжатыми кулаками. Он явно плакал.

— Ну что ты, мой хороший, — проворковала Хильда, явно успокоенная — видимо, не так уж все оказалось страшно, — тебе нечего бояться. Посмотри, как ярко сияют твои золотые волосы, они разгонят темноту — ты сам станешь светом. Видишь? Никакая тьма не сможет повредить тебе.

Алек кивнул, обнял мать за шею, когда та подхватила его на руки, и прижался, все еще всхлипывая, но уже больше для порядка, чем действительно от расстройства.

Хильда обернулась, кивнула Фредерике и ушла, унося на руках императора.

Фредерика осталась одна. Она ощущала смутное чувство беспокойства от этой сцены: что-то было не так, неправильно, но она не могла понять что. Она закрыла дверь, вернулась к столу, повертела в руках бокал и сделала глоток, не чувствуя вкуса.

Только теперь она поняла: прежде Алек никогда не носил с собой игрушек. Она впервые видела в его руках что-то мягкое и плюшевое. Если задуматься, это было довольно странно для ребенка его возраста, обычно дети не расставались со своими игрушками.

Хильда вернулась через полчаса. Залпом допила вино, покачала головой и налила себе еще.

— Алек боится темноты, — сказала она, поморщившись. — Понятия не имею, что с этим делать. 

Она сделала несколько шагов и замерла, вглядываясь в висящую на стене картину, но словно не видя ее. Простой акварельный пейзаж, песчаные дюны, голубое небо и несколько сиреневых цветов на переднем плане. Спокойный и умиротворяющий, но Хильде он сейчас явно не помогал.

— Обычно у него возле кровати горит ночник, но сегодня он почему-то погас. Алек проснулся и испугался.

Фредерика молчала, не зная, что сказать. У нее не было детей, не было опыта, да и ее саму в детстве терзали совсем другие страхи.

— Почему погас ночник? — наконец спросила она, просто чтобы поддержать разговор.

— Хороший вопрос, — медленно произнесла Хильда и посмотрела на Фредерику расширившимися глазами.

Ее лицо казалось застывшей маской, взгляд подернулся льдом. Она поставила бокал на ближайшую полку и подошла к двери.

— Прости, — обернувшись произнесла она, словно с усилием вспомнив о существовании Фредерики, — мне нужно поговорить с охраной.

После того как дверь за ней закрылась, Фредерика еще долго стояла, сжимая в руке бокал так сильно, что он не треснул лишь чудом.

— Фредерика! Проснись!

Настойчивый зов вырвал Фредерику из объятий Морфея. Она промычала что-то неразборчивое, желая только, чтобы ее оставили в покое, покрепче обняла подушку и перевернулась на другой бок, пытаясь поймать за хвост ускользающее сновидение. Ей снилось что-то очень приятное, кажется это была Хильда и вчерашний вечер, вот только ночник у Алека не погас...

— Ну и ладно, — весело-сердито произнес голос у нее над ухом, — я поеду одна.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы Фредерика осознала, что голос принадлежит Хильде.

— А, что? — она резко села на кровати, отбросив подушку. — Куда ехать?

Хильда расхохоталась. Она стояла у кровати в костюме для верховой езды — но не женском, а мужском. Светлые бриджи облегали ее бедра, высокие сапоги подчеркивали длину ног, а короткий жакет открывал соблазнительную талию, перехваченную поясом.

— Я хотела позвать тебя покататься на лошадях, но, похоже, недооценила твою любовь ко сну.

— Нет, нет, — Фредерика помотала головой, — я сейчас.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Хильда. — Я принесла тебе такой же костюм, на всякий случай. Буду ждать тебя внизу.

И она вышла, все еще посмеиваясь и похлопывая себя ладонью по бедру.

Только натягивая бриджи, Фредерика наконец сообразила: какие лошади! Она же не умеет ездить верхом!

Она все же оделась, спустилась вниз и смущенно призналась Хильде, что вообще-то раньше видела лошадей только на картинках, не говоря уже о том, чтобы на них ездить.

— Ничего страшного, — легкомысленно заверила ее Хильда, — это легко. Ты быстро научишься.

Фредерика ее уверенности не разделяла, но все же последовала за ней на конюшню.

— Ты же говорила, — вспомнила она по пути, — что не разбираешься в скачках.

— Скачки — это совсем другое, — ответила Хильда. — Ни одна девушка из дворянской семьи не стала бы участвовать в них сама, только смотреть, оценивая силу и выносливость лошади и навыки жокея. И молчать, конечно, молчать, не мешая мужчинам делать ставки — даже если ставят они решительно не на ту лошадь.

Хильда яростно помотала головой.

— Нет, это не для меня. Кроме того, приличная девушка должна ездить верхом в специальной амазонке, сидя в седле боком, а не скакать, как полоумная, по полям, зажав лошадь между ног.

На этих словах Хильда задорно подмигнула, и Фредерика снова почувствовала, что краснеет, как девчонка.

В конюшне их ждали две уже оседланные лошади — обе гнедые, со звездочками во лбу и аккуратными белыми носочками на передних ногах. Конюх, который обихаживал этих красавиц, взглянул на Фредерику с недоверием, которое сменилось откровенной неприязнью, когда он услышал приказ подсадить ее в седло. Похоже, доверять свою прекрасную любимую лошадь абы кому конюх совершенно не желал.

И все же он повиновался, подставил специальную скамейку и собственное плечо, помогая Фредерике забраться на лошадь. Хильда обошлась без всего этого, ласточкой взлетев в седло.

Сидеть на лошади оказалось очень странно — и страшно. Лошадь была высокая, она дышала, двигалась и казалась совершенно ненадежной. Фредерика изо всех сил вцепилась в седло, пытаясь сохранить баланс, встретилась взглядом с конюхом, источавшим ненависть, и виновато улыбнулась.

— Не бойся, — повелительно произнесла Хильда. — Сожми ее ногами, держи баланс. Попробуй закрыть глаза и почувствовать лошадь.

Закрывать глаза Фредерика не стала, но все же с усилием распрямилась, взяла в руки поводья.

— Не натягивай их, — предупредила Хильда. — Постарайся двигаться в такт с лошадью. Не пытайся ей управлять, она умница и пойдет вслед за мной.

У Фредерики от всех этих советов голова шла кругом. Она честно пыталась им следовать, но все равно едва не завизжала от ужаса, когда лошадь пошла. Огромного труда стоило не бросить поводья и не вцепиться снова в седло. Мысленно Фредерика попрощалась с жизнью: она не сомневалась, что эта авантюра будет стоить ей сломанной шеи.

Они шли шагом, не торопясь, и постепенно Фредерика приспособилась и даже смогла оглядеться по сторонам. Они ехали в другую сторону от озера, туда, где расстилались бесконечные поля, перемежавшиеся небольшими лесочками. 

— У тебя отлично получается! — заверила Хильда, но Фредерика была уверена, что она говорит так, лишь желая приободрить.

Даже лошадь не разделяла этого мнения: она то и дело оглядывалась на Фредерику, видимо пытаясь понять, за что жизнь была к ней столь жестока и наградила настолько неумелым всадником.

— Давай попробуем быстрее!

Хильда не стала дожидаться ответа, наверняка подозревая, что это будет однозначное «Нет!», ударила лошадь пятками, пуская ее в рысь. Лошадь под Фредерикой последовала примеру своей соратницы.

Фредерике только и оставалось, что молиться и пытаться не упасть. В конце концов она сдалась и бросила поводья, схватившись все-таки за седло. 

Когда лошади остановились возле пары деревьев на берегу ручья, Фредерика не сразу смогла разжать пальцы.

Хильда легко соскользнула с седла, подошла ближе.

— Спускайся, давай немного пройдемся.

— Я не могу, — жалобно ответила Фредерика.

Лошадь, кажется, стала еще выше, до земли было слишком далеко.

— Конечно можешь! — не поверила Хильда. — Давай, я поймаю.

Проклиная собственную доверчивость и некоторых не в меру властных императриц, Фредерика умудрилась перекинуть ногу через седло и крайне неизящно сползла вниз, цепляясь за бок лошади, которая в этот момент наверняка возводила глаза к небу в немом отчаянии.

Хильда вовремя подхватила Фредерику, не давая упасть, и та замерла, в миг забыв и про лошадь, и про собственную неловкость. Хильда была слишком близко — разгоряченная после скачки, с сияющими глазами, она держала Фредерику за плечи, и ее ладони обжигали даже сквозь одежду. Ее, вот такую, нестерпимо хотелось поцеловать, но Фредерика вовремя вспомнила о неизменной охране — наверняка и сейчас они были не одни — и вывернулась из объятий.

— Обратно я точно не залезу! — сказала она, отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть пламенеющие щеки.

Столько в своей жизни она не краснела никогда.

— Конечно залезешь! — оптимистично ответила Хильда, и Фредерика не решилась ей возразить.

Они пошли вдоль ручья, ведя лошадей на поводу.

— Ты разобралась с ночником? — спросила Фредерика.

Молчание, всегда такое комфортное с Хильдой, показалось ей неловким.

Хильда неопределенно повела плечами. 

— Просто лампочка перегорела, ничего больше.

В мужском костюме, с волосами, спрятанными под шлем, она напоминала мальчишку, а не взрослую женщину. Гордая императрица и мать исчезла, ее место заняла совсем незнакомая Хильда — тонкая и хрупкая, словно бы беззащитная без своих пышных юбок и оборок на лифе. Но проблемы у нее остались теми же.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — тихо призналась Хильда, не глядя на Фредерику. — Алек — император, он должен быть достоин, а не бояться темноты и цепляться за плюшевые игрушки.

Голос ее был полон застарелой боли, и Фредерика не сразу нашлась, что ответить. 

— Хильда, — мягко сказала она наконец, — он всего лишь ребенок...

— Нет, — мотнула головой та. — Он император. Ты не понимаешь, — Хильда повернулась и посмотрела в глаза Фредерике, искривив губы в горькой усмешке, — он должен быть достоин.

Она повторила эту фразу как заклинание, как непреложную истину, как то, что не давало ей покоя.

— Умирая, Его Величество сказал, — продолжала Хильда, глядя сквозь Фредерику, — что если у Алека не будет способностей — нет смысла продолжать династию Лоэнграмм. Он должен быть достоин.

Фредерика могла только представлять, сколько страха за своего ребенка стояло за этими бесстрастными словами. Хильда, должно быть, не могла простить мужа за то, что он успел перед смертью озвучить эту свою волю, за то, что не умер раньше, за то, что лишил защиты ее маленького львенка. 

Что станет с Алеком, если высшие военные чины решат, что он не достоин? С ним и с его матерью, держащейся на вершине только благодаря поддержке мертвеца, который не сможет встать из могилы, чтобы защитить ее, — да и не захочет, если будет согласен с мнением своих адмиралов.

Фредерике стало страшно. Перед ней разверзлась настоящая бездна: ровно там, где, как она считала, была самая прекрасная, самая мирная и спокойная жизнь. За всей имперской роскошью, за иллюзорной беззаботностью стояла ежедневная борьба за выживание, тяжелая, выматывающая, не оставляющая сил на то, чтобы радоваться. Хильда, сильная и мудрая, жила в постоянном страхе, и можно ли было винить ее за это?

Горло у Фредерики сжалось. Ей хотелось обнять Хильду, пообещать, что все будет хорошо, сделать хоть что-то!

— Я уверена, — наконец выдавила она, — что в возрасте Алека Его Величество тоже боялся самых глупых вещей и таскал за собой игрушки.

— Возможно, — легко согласилась Хильда, — Я иногда думаю позвонить принцессе Аннерозе и спросить, но не хочется беспокоить ее по пустякам.

Аннерозе, приезжавшая на Феззан на свадьбу брата и задержавшаяся до его похорон, вернулась в конце концов на Один, в свое небольшое поместье, вновь устранившись от жизни. Фредерике было странно, что она не захотела остаться с племянником, но и винить принцессу она не могла, зная ее историю.

— Это не пустяки, — серьезно сказала Фредерика. — Если это тревожит тебя, значит это действительно важно.

— Спасибо, — Хильда наконец улыбнулась, так тепло и нежно, что Фредерика поняла: ей удалось найти правильные слова. — Поедем обратно?

— Может, пешком? — взмолилась Фредерика, но напрасно — так далеко великодушие императрицы не простиралось.

То, что Фредерика смогла все же забраться на лошадь и доехать обратно, было чудом, не иначе. Она так и сказала Хильде, когда наотрез отказалась повторять подобный опыт. Кажется, больше всех обрадовался услышавший это конюх — ну и лошадь, конечно, но по ее морде ничего нельзя было прочесть, в отличие от лица конюха. Хильда пыталась настаивать, Фредерика отшучивалась, и во дворец они вернулись смеясь, как две школьницы. Там их уже ждали.

Алек, сидевший в гостиной на диване между Феликсом и Эвой и изучавший большой альбом с репродукциями, немедленно отбросил его, соскочил с дивана и побежал навстречу, стоило только Хильде переступить порог гостиной.

— Мама, где ты была? — он обнял колени Хильды и задрал голову, глядя вверх.

Хильда ласково потрепала его по золотым волосам.

— Я каталась на лошади вместе с Фредерикой.

Алекс нахмурился.

— А почему ты меня не позвала?

— Потому что тебя я возьму с собой в следующий раз, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Алек.

Фредерика знала, что это не пустое обещание: Алек держался в седле весьма уверенно, уж точно намного лучше, чем она сама. 

Свои таланты Алек продемонстрировал ей еще в один из первых дней. Привел на конюшню, чтобы познакомить со своим собственным пони, и заодно немного прокатился под чутким присмотром конюха и Софи.

Пони был смешной, маленький, с длинной челкой. Он аккуратно взял у Фредерики с ладони морковку, схрупал ее и, обнюхав опустевшую руку, разочарованно фыркнул. Морковку Фредерика взяла по настоянию Алека, ей само это и голову бы не пришло. Пони носил гордое имя Обсидиан, но Алек шепотом признался, что зовет его Зигом — «как меня». Это звучало странно и даже немного жутко, Фредерика спросила потом у Хильды, в курсе ли она, как именно ее сын зовет своего пони, но та лишь загадочно улыбнулась и не стала отвечать.

Тогда, на конюшне, Фредерика выяснила, что Алек прекрасно знал, в честь кого он получил второе имя.

— У папы был друг Зиг, — объяснял он с детской непосредственностью, — а у меня пони.

Подумав, он добавил с гордой улыбкой:

— Хотя друг у меня тоже есть.

Много позже Фредерика поняла, что он говорил о Феликсе. Оставалось только надеяться, что эта детская дружба если и закончится, то не так трагично. 

Так или иначе, но Алек, пожалуй, без труда бы угнался на своем пони за Хильдой, но удостовериться в этом Фредерике не довелось — лето для нее внезапно закончилось.

Фредерика думала, у нее еще есть время, пусть и немного, но на следующий день после их прогулки Хильда неожиданно вызвала ее к себе в кабинет.

Строгость обстановки в нем разительно контрастировала с остальным убранством дворца. Кабинет выглядел почти аскетично — никаких украшений, лепнины или картин. Видимо, Хильда не хотела, чтобы ее что-то отвлекало во время работы. Да и сама она здесь была другой. Сосредоточенной, жесткой, властной — такой, какой она всегда представала перед Фредерикой во время официальных встреч. Выходит, это была одна из них? Фредерика невольно выпрямила спину, ощущая, как исчезает расслабленность, как пробуждается от долгой спячки ее острый ум. 

— Мне пришло письмо, — сказала Хильда, постукивая кончиком пальца по темной деревянной столешнице, — с Хайнессена. Приглашение на инаугурацию.

Сердце у Фредерики екнуло. Хотя выборы прошли еще в начале лета, торжественное вступление Мартина в должность было назначено на 1 сентября — день официального создания Балаатской автономии, день независимости. Когда Фредерика вступала в должность, Хильда тоже получила подобное приглашение — и отклонила его. Это было совместным решением, они не хотели дразнить гусей и напоминать гражданам юной автономии о том, насколько она зависима от Империи, насколько легко та может отнять дарованную свободу.

— Думаю, — продолжила Хильда, — в этот раз мне стоит поехать. Хотя, — она недобро усмехнулась, — твой преемник так не считает, иначе он не прислал бы приглашение столь поздно. 

Действительно, до инаугурации оставалось чуть больше двух недель — времени впритык, императрица успеет, только если соберется и в тот же день вылетит с Феззана. Торопить императрицу — исподволь, неявно — было плохой идеей. И не тем жестом, с которого стоит начинать свое правление. Мартин играл с огнем, понимал ли он это?

Фредерика нахмурилась. 

— Когда мы вылетаем?

Она не сомневалась, что отправится на Хайнессен вместе с Хильдой — если и не как официальное лицо, то как та, кто приложил руку к созданию автономии и не может допустить, чтобы ее усилия пропали зря.

Время, проведенное в недеянии, дало наконец свои плоды: Фредерика осознала, что, может, ее детище в ней больше и не нуждается, но это не означает, что она будет оставаться в стороне, безучастным зрителем наблюдая развитие событий. Не для того она столько старалась, не для того пожертвовала всем, что у нее было.

— У нас есть несколько дней на сборы, — ответила Хильда, откидываясь в кресле и внимательно изучая лицо Фредерики. — Не стоит недооценивать имперские технологии, мы успеем добраться вовремя и без спешки.

Собирать вещи оказалось грустно, как и покидать столь полюбившиеся комнаты — и, конечно, людей. Фредерика честно сложила в чемодан все ракушки, камни и перышки и только яйцо оставила лежать на комоде — вряд ли хрупкая скорлупа переживет путешествие... Не окажется ли столь же хрупкой и зародившаяся дружба с императрицей, Фредерика старалась не думать. Она в последний раз прошла по берегу озера, но прогулка не задалась. Погода испортилась, набежавшие хмурые тучи грозили прорваться дождем, ветер немилосердно терзал начинающие желтеть листочки, пытался сорвать палантин с плеч Фредерики. Озеро волновалось, билось о берег, взбивая крупные хлопья некрасивой серой пены. Фредерика даже нашла одну ракушку — совершенно случайно, так, как ей не удавалось во время прогулок с Алеком. Он всегда побеждал в их шуточном соревновании честно, без поддавков со стороны Фредерики. Она действительно просто не замечала раковины, спрятавшиеся среди камней. А вот теперь — заметила. Фредерика задумчиво погладила шероховатый бок ракушки и положила ее обратно. Ей ни к чему, а Алек найдет в следующий раз и обрадуется. 

В ночь перед отъездом Фредерике не спалось. Она переворачивалась с боку на бок, пытаясь забыться, отогнать тягостные размышления, которые словно по собственной воле разворачивались в ее голове. У нее было дурное предчувствие насчет этой поездки, и хотя она старалась не оформлять свои опасения в слова даже мысленно, это не помогало. Словно кто-то нашептывал ей тревоги и страхи, а она даже не могла заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать. Когда Фредерика наконец забылась беспокойным сном, ей привиделась Хильда, точно так же мечущаяся в своей постели. Протянуть бы руку, привлечь ее к себе, прижать, согревая своим теплом. Может, беспокойство, разделенное на двоих, стало бы легче? Фредерика не знала и не могла проверить. Если императрица могла беспрепятственно войти в ее покои, то сама она переступить порог ее спальни права не имела.

Утром Фредерика тепло попрощалась с Алеком, пообещав однажды обязательно вернуться, и решилась наконец сделать то, чего ей давно хотелось — поцеловала его в лоб. Алек совершенно не возражал, и Фредерика пожалела, что не сделала этого раньше. 

Сам он оставался на Феззане под присмотром дедушки Мариендорфа, кучи нянек, горничных и охранников. И, конечно, в компании Феликса и Эвы. Вряд ли он станет скучать по Фредерике. Сама же она не сомневалась: ей будет Алека очень не хватать.

Обратная дорога — у Фредерики не повернулся бы язык назвать это дорогой домой — резко отличалась от того, как она ехала на Феззан. Вместо пассажирского лайнера Фредерику поднял в небо легкокрылый Парсифаль — флагман нового поколения. Он отправлялся без сопровождения: вся флотилия при всем желании не могла за ним угнаться и следовала позади, отставая на несколько дней. Впрочем, как объяснила Хильда, по всей дороге к Хайнессену расставлены патрули, можно было обойтись и вовсе без сопровождения, но это дело чести. 

Хильда, как потом выяснилось, немного лукавила. Когда Парсифаль достиг столицы автономии всего через девять дней, там его уже ожидала флотилия Биттенфельда. Чтобы прибыть к этому сроку, она должна была выдвинуться в тот день, когда Хильда получила приглашение. От осознания этого Фредерику мороз продрал по коже: какие еще козыри припрятаны у императрицы в рукаве? Хильда однозначно не собиралась ни потакать новоявленному президенту автономии, ни демонстрировать хоть малейшую слабость. Сам ее приезд был напоминанием — и немного угрозой. А уж то, что она выбрала из всех гросс-адмиралов именно Биттенфельда, говорило само за себя — он был известен желанием подраться, дай только повод.

В дороге Фредерика торопливо наверстывала упущенное, листая подборки самых важных новостей, и у нее было смутное ощущение, что повод найдется очень легко. Она не могла понять лишь одного: сознательно ли Мартин продолжает раздувать антиимперские настроения, или сам уже не знает, как справиться с разгоревшимся из искры пожаром.

Этими мыслями с Хильдой она не делилась. Да и возможности особо не было — они практически не бывали вдвоем. За время путешествия Фредерика больше времени провела с гросс-адмиралом Мюллером, чем с Хильдой. Тот живо интересовался адмиралом Яном, не только как полководцем, но и как человеком. И, хотя в первое время он явно стеснялся расспрашивать о нем подробнее, то, как охотно отвечала Фредерика, сделало его смелее. Фредерику поражало, насколько открыто Мюллер признавал превосходство покойного адмирала, с каким уважением говорил о нем, как искренне сожалел, что он так рано покинул этот мир. Уважение к врагу, признание его талантов — это было естественно и понятно, но никому из бывших изерлонцев и в голову бы не пришло жалеть, что талантливый враг погиб. Наоборот, только порадоваться, что одной головной болью стало меньше. Порывшись в памяти, Фредерика рассказала Мюллеру о том, как Ян хвалил его способности во время битвы при Вермиллионе — и тот был просто счастлив. 

Фредерика далеко не сразу поняла, что Мюллера интересовал не только Ян, но и она сама. Что его расспросы были попыткой разговорить ее, узнать получше. Что восхищение во взгляде Мюллера предназначалось ей. Глаза ей открыла, как это ни странно, Хильда. Они обедали все втроем, но Мюллера капитан вызвал по срочному вопросу на мостик, и он завершил трапезу раньше, оставив наконец Фредерику наедине с Хильдой.

Та изящно промокнула губы салфеткой и, не глядя на Фредерику, заметила словно бы между делом: «Он хорошая партия». От неожиданности Фредерика нервно рассмеялась и смогла ответить лишь крайне невежливым: «Что?!».

— Он первый среди равных, — продолжила Хильда, будто не заметив, — старший среди всех гросс-адмиралов. Надежный. За ним ты будешь как за каменной стеной. Вернее, — она усмехнулась, — за железной.

Возразить ей, сказать, что это какая-то глупость, Фредерика не успела — Мюллер вернулся. Вопрос оказался пустяковым, и он хотел попробовать десерт.

После слов Хильды то, как он смотрел на Фредерику, и впрямь обрело смысл. Это льстило, чего греха таить. Фредерика давно отвыкла от мужского внимания: сначала она не замечала его, глядя лишь на Яна, потом все стали обращать внимание на ее должность, но не то, что она женщина. 

Как теперь вести себя с Мюллером, Фредерика не представляла — не хотелось ни давать ему надежду, ни обижать. Он действительно был хорошим человеком и нравился ей — но совсем не в том смысле. Хотя столь ли важно это для брака?

Представлять такой вариант будущего было отчасти забавно: как взбеленятся все высшие чины автономии, в каких грехах ее обвинят? Что станут говорить в Империи?

Фредерика думала об этом, а не о том, что могло бы ждать ее на этой дороге. Собственный дом с вычурной мебелью и белоснежной лепниной, никакой необходимости заботиться о быте — все сделают слуги, возможно даже маленький мальчик или девочка, или сразу двое, похожие на Мюллера и нее саму одновременно. Разве не этого она хотела, не об этом мечтала, пока жила в летней резиденции императорской семьи? Чтобы у нее было все то же самое — но свое. Мироздание определенно обладало чувством юмора. Или просто исполняло все запросы, обращенные к нему, не обращая внимания на то, что они потеряли свою актуальность.

Фредерика пыталась избегать Мюллера, но не так-то это было просто на корабле, который внезапно оказался не таким уж и большим. К счастью, их путешествие было слишком коротким для того, чтобы интерес Мюллера успел оформиться во что-то серьезное. По крайней мере, Фредерика на это очень надеялась. Несмотря на те заманчивые картинки, которые рисовало ей воображение, она прекрасно знала, что подобная жизнь не для нее. Что, как бы ей ни был симпатичен Мюллер, она откажет и причинит ему этим боль. 

Не объяснишь же, что дело не в нем, что повернись все иначе — и она могла бы быть с ним счастлива. Но снова, как и в прежние времена, сердцем ее владел другой человек. Да и запирать себя в клетке супружеской жизни, тем более в Империи, Фредерика больше не желала. Она теперь слишком хорошо знала, какая грязь скрывается за золотыми прутьями.

Фредерика могла только представлять, как величественно выглядел Парсифаль, опускающийся в космопорт Хайнессена. Белоснежный, раскинувший крылья, словно лебедь, сверкающий бортовыми огнями. Он был нетороплив и исполнен величия. Как и Хильда, которая в тяжелом платье спускалась по трапу. Внизу, почтительно замерев, ждала официальная делегация от автономии с лично Мартином Симонсом во главе и имперские бронированные автомобили, предоставленные посольством Империи. Тяжелая плотная ткань юбок Хильды шелестела при каждом шаге, вспыхивали в свете солнца драгоценные камни и золотое шитье на лифе, императрица гордо несла голову, увенчанную прихотливой прической, и не сбавила шага, даже когда охрана, коротко о чем-то переговорив, окружила ее кольцом. Они что-то заметили, но что?

Фредерика не сразу поняла, что произошло, когда один из охранников коротко вздрогнул и схватился за плечо так, словно его кто-то укусил. На черной ткани кровь не заметна, и то, что он принял на себя выстрел, предназначавшийся императрице, стало ясно только после того, как Фредерика заметила густые алые капли на серебристой поверхности трапа.

Сразу стало страшно. Фредерика была солдатом, видела смерть, видела, как убивают, — но это всегда было в сражении, в бою, а не вот так, на залитой солнцем площадке космопорта, когда стреляют в безоружную женщину. Сквозь повисшую перед глазами пелену Фредерика смотрела, как внизу люди в черных с серебром мундирах оперативно заламывают руки кому-то в толпе и уводят — тихо и незаметно, словно ничего и не произошло. Все это — в полной тишине. Или просто Фредерика могла слышать только грохочущие в ушах удары собственного сердца?

Хильда, не меняясь в лице, спустилась вниз, кивнула в ответ на приветственные слова Мартина и села в машину. Вместе с ней — только охрана. Фредерика прошла в следующий автомобиль. И лишь когда он двинулся с места, еле слышно шурша колесами по мостовой, на нее обрушилось полное понимание того, что произошло.

На императрицу было совершено покушение — среди бела дня, на официальной церемонии, еще до того, как ее нога ступила на землю Хайнессена! Хорошо, что имперская охрана сработала так оперативно, но что же до охранников от автономии? Они проглядели убийцу? Или это была спланированная акция? Неужели Мартин был настолько глуп, что пригласил императрицу на инаугурацию лишь для того, чтобы попытаться ее убить? На что он надеялся — что в Империи начнется гражданская война и можно будет воспользоваться неразберихой? Глупый расчет. Может, в Империи и в самом деле начались бы беспорядки, но вряд ли на Хайнессене остался бы хоть один человек, способный это увидеть: Имперский флот обрушил бы на планету всю тяжесть своего гнева, столицу просто сравняли бы с землей.

Фредерику начало трясти. Не стоило ей уезжать. Не стоило все бросать. Не стоило проигрывать Мартину на выборах, в конце концов!

За окнами автомобиля проносились улицы Хайнессенополиса — светлые, чистые, с новыми зданиями. Тогда, пять лет назад, город пришлось восстанавливать из руин после бушевавших в нем пожаров. Треть зданий погибла в огне, огромное количество бесценных произведений искусства, тысячи людей... Инфраструктура была полностью разрушена, рабочих рук катастрофически не хватало, повсюду были больные и раненые, больницы забиты доверху пострадавшими. Если бы не имперские дотации, как знать, сколько лет бы ушло на то, чтобы Хайнессенополис снова ожил? Экономику автономии тоже пришлось восстанавливать из руин, сами бы они точно не справились. Империя подставила плечо, помогла не только деньгами, но и специалистами, людьми. «Автономия — часть империи, — говорила Хильда, — мы не бросим наших граждан на произвол судьбы».

Тогда это старались не афишировать, делая упор на политическую самостоятельность, да и журналисты особо не подчеркивали, на чьи деньги отстраивались новые здания, просто с восторгом писали, что Зайнессенополис становится даже лучше, что новые технологии позволили сделать дома безопаснее, а улицы — шире. Все были полны энтузиазма, впереди было светлое будущее, казалось, они со всем справятся, построят свой новый мир, и если Империя им в этом поможет — спасибо ей, но не более. Все остальное они сделают сами.

Может, стоило действовать иначе? 

Или они были правы, и люди бы только еще больше обозлились на имперское правительство, чувствуя свою зависимость от нее?

У Фредерики не было ответов. Она не знала, как лучше — ни тогда, ни сейчас. Единственное, в чем она была уверена — что покушение это очень, очень плохо. Не ждала ли Хильда чего-то подобного, принимая приглашение и отправляясь в путь в сопровождении двух флотов? Каким будет ее следующий шаг? Не закончится ли на этом бесславном моменте существование автономии? И что будет тогда — снова война? Не только Биттенфельд горел желанием драться. Юлиан, это Фредерика знала точно, так и не простил Империи ни потерянную родину, ни гибель друзей. Он повзрослел, женился, закончил университет, но все равно в его душе продолжала жить старая жажда: быть солдатом, воевать против Империи, нести идеалы демократии огнем и мечом. Фредерика бы не удивилась, узнав, что он, по примеру своего опекуна, припрятал часть флота или оставил на Изерлоне ловушку, которая позволит в любой момент вернуться. Вот иной расклад действительно стал бы для нее сюрпризом.

Войны Фредерика не хотела. Она была сыта ей по горло, она сделала все, чтобы ее завершить, так неужели пять лет мира — это все, чего она смогла добиться?

Не слишком-то это много.

Автомобиль остановился у отеля — одного из новых, отстроенных в последние годы. Не иначе как его выбрали в качестве размещения имперской делегации, чтобы избежать ненужных ассоциаций. Странно было осознавать, что она, Фредерика, тоже часть имперской делегации — и что больше ей и пойти-то особо некуда.

Тот дом, который они покупали с Яном, погиб при пожарах, да и жить в нем одной было бы невыносимо. Вернувшись на Хайнессен пять лет назад, Фредерика заняла служебные апартаменты — да так и прожила в них все это время, не научившись воспринимать как дом, но и не желая иного. Не так уж и много у нее накопилось личных вещей, все уместились в пару чемоданов, которые она забрала с собой на Феззан, а теперь привезла обратно. Придется, наверное, подобрать себе квартиру — еще одна головная боль. Но об этом Фредерика подумает позже.

Сейчас к ее услугам номер в отеле, скромный, но вполне комфортный. По стилю он пытался подражать имперским традициям, а не Союзным. Витые ножки у мебели, тяжелые покрывала и занавески, обилие позолоты — или, скорее, золотистой краски. Фредерика усмехнулась: раньше такой номер показался бы ей роскошным, но теперь — нет. Видимо, размещая имперцев именно здесь, их хотели впечатлить, показать, что и в автономии можно жить с размахом. Знали бы они, что такое настоящая роскошь...

Впрочем, главное, что в номере был комм. Фредерика быстро просмотрела новости: ни в одной статье про прибытие императрицы не упоминалось покушение. Неужели решили замять? И как на это смотрит Хильда?

Последний вопрос был самым важным.

Фредерике жизненно необходимо было понять, что сейчас с Хильдой, что она думает, что собирается предпринять. И можно ли еще что-то исправить.

Охранники, дежурившие за дверью номера Фредерики, вытянулись по струнке, стоило ей выйти. Странно было осознавать, что они охраняли ее, а не от нее. Они провели ее к апартаментам императрицы — и охрана, дежурившая возле них, спокойно пропустила Фредерику внутрь. Ее это даже немного злило: они ведь на вражеской территории и она — один из врагов. Неужели они не воспринимают ее как угрозу?

Первая комната была пуста, и Фредерика растерянно застыла посередине, не зная, куда идти дальше.

— Ваше Величество? — позвала она. — Хильда?

— Я здесь, — донесся голос из одной из смежных комнат, и Фредерика пошла на него.

Первое, что ей бросилось в глаза, стоило лишь переступить порог, — лежащий на постели черный с серебром мундир. Хильда сидела рядом и задумчиво гладила кончиками пальцев жесткое шитье. 

Она была одета в длинное бесформенное платье и тяжелый даже на вид халат. Странная одежда, не красящая ее, но придающая статность и властность ее фигуре. Светлые волосы волнами рассыпались по плечам — от затейливой прически не осталось и следа, шпильки с драгоценными камнями неаккуратной горкой остались лежать на комоде. Простоволосая, в халате, Хильда должна была выглядеть домашней и уютной, но вышло наоборот. От нее веяло опасностью, и Фредерика замерла на пороге, не решаясь пройти. В голове у нее вертелась масса вопросов, начиная с самого дурацкого: чей это мундир? Но начинать нужно было не с этого. Совсем не с этого.

— Мне очень жаль, — негромко произнесла Фредерика, имея в виду происшествие в космопорте и то, что один из людей императрицы был ранен.

Хильда, разглядывавшая мундир так, словно он был центром ее мира, повернула голову и посмотрела на Фредерику ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Я все еще командор Имперской армии, ты знаешь?

Голос ее звучал глухо и невыразительно.

— Его Величество, нет, тогда еще Его Превосходительство, даровал мне это звание. Под моим командованием никогда не было ни одного солдата, но что это меняет?

Она помолчала, не переставая поглаживать ткань, а потом продолжила:

— Когда я впервые прилетела на Хайнессен, я носила мундир. Не этот, конечно, — старый, династии Гольденбаумов. Сейчас я и не смогла бы его надеть, он стал мне мал. — Она усмехнулась. — Рождение ребенка меняет женскую фигуру, от этого никуда не деться. Но я все равно храню его...

Фредерика кивнула. Она тоже хранила свой мундир, не только как воспоминание, но и как часть прошлой жизни. Той, в которой она была счастлива. Может быть, мундир был ее талисманом?

— Мне сшили новый, — продолжила тем временем Хильда. — В нем я принимаю военные парады. Ведь я считаюсь главнокомандующим Имперской армии. Забавно, да, — она склонила голову и улыбнулась, но улыбка вышла странной, — главнокомандующий в чине командора.

Фредерика могла бы ответить, что ее таким не удивить: главнокомандующим Изерлона после смерти Яна стал Юлиан, который в то время и вовсе был младшим лейтенантом. Но она не решилась перебивать Хильду, да той и не нужен был ответ.

— Я раздумывала над тем, чтобы надеть сегодня этот мундир, — сказала Хильда, — чтобы ощущение дежавю стало полным. Говорят, история движется по спирали и все повторяется — с небольшими изменениями. Вот и я снова прилетела на Хайнессен с двумя флотами и в мундире, но он другой, и флоты другие, и другие люди у них во главе. Все изменилось — но изменилось ли на самом деле?

Теперь она пристально смотрела на Фредерику и ждала ее слов, ее реакции.

— Я не знаю, — честно призналась та.

Хильда удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Я хотела напомнить людям, чьей идеей было захватить Хайнессен в тот, первый, раз. Но начала сомневаться, что они вообще об этом знали. Ты знала?

Фредерика отрицательно покачала головой, не вполне понимая, о чем она говорит.

— Хайнессен захватили адмиралы Ройенталь и Миттермайер, — осторожно сказала она, словно отвечая строгому учителю на уроке истории.

— Да, — согласилась Хильда и разочарованно вздохнула. — Но их привела я.

Она разгладила только ей видимую складку на мундире, встала и прошла к окну, давая Фредерике время на то, чтобы переварить эту информацию. Длинные полы халата стелились за ней, словно шлейф.

— Я понимала, что в битве при Вермиллионе Его Превосходительство потерпит поражение, — продолжила Хильда, глядя в окно не то на расстилающийся внизу город, не то на собственное отражение. — Я предлагала ему поступить иначе, но он был воин до мозга костей и отказался. Мне пришлось действовать в обход. Боюсь, — она усмехнулась, — он так и не смог мне этого простить.

Она развернулась и вдруг спросила:

— Твой муж жалел, что он не успел выстрелить тогда?

Фредерика помедлила, прежде чем ответить. Она вспомнила, как кричал Шенкопф, требуя, чтобы Ян отдал приказ открыть огонь, как возмущены были все вокруг — и как Ян просто и виновато развел руками. «Эти одежды мне не по размеру», — сказал он, вот и все.

— Нет, — наконец произнесла Фредерика, уверенная, что говорит правду.

— Я рада, что не ошиблась в нем, — загадочно ответила Хильда и снова развернулась к окну, вглядываясь в наползающие на город сумерки.

Пока она молчала, Фредерика пыталась понять, к чему был весь этот разговор о прошлом. Какое он имел отношение к тому, что происходило здесь и сейчас. Она сомневалась, что императрица просто предалась воспоминаниям, без умысла. Не такая женщина была Хильда, чтобы поддаваться ностальгии. У Фредерики было ощущение, что они уже вступили в битву, и она не могла понять, выиграла она или проиграла. И каким будет следующий раунд.

Наконец Хильда отошла от окна, встала ровно напротив, посмотрела в лицо Фредерике.

— Я не понимаю этих людей, — сказала она, и голос ее звучал не растерянно, но жестко. — Они получили свободу, независимость, поддержку. Что их не устраивает? Чего еще они хотят?

Фредерика понимала, что важно ответить на этот вопрос правильно. Она могла бы сказать, что люди хотят настоящей свободы, полной, не иллюзорной. Но она и сама почти перестала понимать, чем она отличается от той, которая у них есть сейчас. Империя не вмешивалась во внутреннюю политику автономии, не мешала проводить выборы, не ограничивала права и свободы. Если не считать запрета на собственную армию, автономия была абсолютно независимым государством. Более того, отсутствие трат на военные расходы только помогало в кратчайшие сроки восстановить экономику. Это империи приходилось содержать гигантскую военную машину, следить за порядком, охотиться на расплодившихся в послевоенное время пиратов. Автономия же была освобождена от большинства имперских налогов — тепличные условия, да и только.

Или это и раздражало? 

Ведь как ни крути, Империя оставалась завоевателем. Империя уничтожила целое государство, а взамен, от щедрот, выдала одну звездную систему под автономию. Да, Империя, возможно, желала добра. Но всем ли было нужно такое добро?

— Люди слишком привыкли воспринимать Империю как врага, — наконец сказала Фредерика, — им нужно время, чтобы осознать, что все изменилось.

— Вот как? — холодно отозвалась Хильда. — Выходит, жители Империи гибче в своих симпатиях и антипатиях?

Видя, что Фредерика не вполне ее поняла, Хильда пояснила:

— Много веков простой народ боялся и ненавидел императоров. Но когда к власти пришел Райнхард, когда он начал проводить свои реформы, они встали на его сторону. Потому что видели, что он заботится о них, что он делает им добро. Прежняя ненависть к императору была забыта. 

Фредерика развела руками.

— Для жителей империи он был освободителем, — сказала она, — для жителей Союза — наоборот.

Хильда промолчала, не то признавая ее правоту, не то просто не желая спорить. Их разговор снова зашел в тупик, и, решив больше не ходить вокруг да около, Фредерика спросила напрямую:

— Что ты будешь делать?

Ответ был неожиданным.

— Ничего.

Хильда внимательно наблюдала за тем, как непонимание сменяется выражением подозрительности на лице Фредерики.

— Ничего?

Хильда покачала головой.

— Покушения никто не заметил, его удалось скрыть. Убийцу допросили. — Она нехорошо улыбнулась. — К сожалению, к концу допроса он скончался.

— Он сказал, кто его подослал? — спросила Фредерика, чувствуя, как волоски на шее встают дыбом.

— Он сказал все.

Слова упали, как нож гильотины, отрезая все пути к отступлению. Фредерика не решилась спросить, верна ли была ее догадка, что это был план Мартина, — она слишком боялась услышать «да».

— Пойми меня правильно, Фредерика, — негромко сказала Хильда. — Если бы на моем месте был мой муж, по улицам уже маршировали бы солдаты. Но я, — она горько усмехнулась, — всего лишь женщина, слабая и мягкосердечная. Я хочу дать автономии еще один шанс.

Наверное, именно так будут говорить ее адмиралы: «Она всего лишь женщина» — и пожимать плечами. Мол, вот Райнхард бы показал всем, в чьих руках власть, но что возьмешь с его жены? Они наверняка будут недовольны. В том, что Хильда решилась пойти против них, Фредерика видела не только политический расчет, но и личную пристрастность: возможно, императрица не хотела отнимать ее детище, понимая, насколько автономия важна для Фредерики. Или ей просто хотелось в это верить.

— Спасибо, — наконец сказала она и поклонилась, не зная, как еще выразить свою признательность.

А когда подняла голову, оказалось, что Хильда смотрит на нее совершенно больными глазами. Гордая императрица, повелевающая судьбами вселенной, враз превратилась в маленькую девочку, готовую заплакать. Что произошло, что заставило ее так резко измениться, Фредерика не понимала.

— Хильда! — воскликнула она, порывисто схватив ее за руки, — Что случилось?

— Не ожидала, что ты станешь мне кланяться, — ответила та. — Я думала, мы равны.

С некоторым удивлением Фредерика осознала, что это действительно был первый раз, когда она склонила голову перед императрицей. Они действительно всегда общались на равных — и во время официальных церемоний, и наедине. Был ли еще в окружении Хильды хоть один человек, который мог бы сказать о себе то же самое? Но Фредерика не пыталась унизиться, не пыталась изменить свой статус. Она на самом деле была благодарна Хильде, только и всего.

— Я просто пыталась быть вежливой, — ответила Фредерика, не зная, как лучше выразить свои чувства.

— Мне не нужна вежливость, Фредерика, — горько ответила Хильда.

«А что, что тебе нужно?» — рвалось с языка у Фредерики, и Хильда вновь словно прочитала ее мысли.

— Мне нужна ты, — тихо закончила она.

Стоило услышать эти простые слова — и Фредерика почувствовала, как за спиной у нее вырастают крылья. Она была всесильна в этот момент.

— Неужели ты не видишь, — торжественно ответила она, крепче сжимая руки Хильды, — что я уже твоя?

Хильда прерывисто выдохнула, глаза ее расширились, и Фредерика наконец-то поцеловала ее так, как давно этого хотела. И в этот миг ничто в мире не смогло бы ее остановить.

Ее Величество Хильдегарде фон Лоэнграмм, повелевающая всей обитаемой Вселенной, совершенно не умела целоваться. Это открытие обескуражило Фредерику, наполнило ее сердце тревожной нежностью. Зато Хильда умела прикасаться — так, что звезды вспыхивали перед глазами, так, что хотелось остановить мгновение, остаться в нем навечно, ощущая прикосновение нежных и властных рук. Фредерика поспешно стаскивала ставшую столь неудобной одежду, не прекращая целовать Хильду, подставляясь под ее ласки. Она, словно слои шелухи, снимала с Хильды ее тяжелый наряд, освобождая, выпуская на волю ту Хильду, которая была настоящей. Обнаженная, она казалась совсем девушкой — хрупкая, изящная, такая нежная... Ее бархатистая кожа ласкала ладони, и Фредерика никак не могла остановиться, обнимая ее, изучая каждый изгиб этого совершенного тела. Ей все казалось восхитительным — и то, как ложатся в ладони округлые ягодицы, и какая упругая на ощупь маленькая крепкая грудь, и как мягко переходит талия в широкие бедра. Фредерика снова и снова повторяла один и тот же путь — сначала руками, потом губами, вдыхая пьянящий запах. Хильда пахла чем-то сладким, похожим на молочный шоколад, и Фредерика никак не могла насытиться им. Закрыв глаза, она ласкала языком мгновенно напрягшиеся соски и едва не стонала от того, насколько ей самой это было приятно. Хильда, чувственная, отзывчивая, откликалась на каждое прикосновение, сама подставлялась под поцелуи, тихонько ахала и дрожала в ее руках. 

Фредерика даже не осознавала, насколько сильно ее собственное возбуждение, пока тонкие пальцы Хильды не коснулись ее между ног, там, где все уже было жарким и влажным. То, что хриплый стон сорвался с ее собственных губ, Фредерика не поняла. Она раздвинула ноги, раскрылась, подставляясь — и отдаваясь. Они лежали на кровати, мундир вместе с покрывалом был безжалостно сброшен на кресло. Позже Фредерика обязательно подумает, насколько это символично: война уступила место любви. Но не сейчас. Сейчас в ее голове не осталось ни одной мысли, не осталось в мире ничего кроме ласкающих ее пальцев. Хильда не торопилась, она гладила Фредерику так легко и невесомо, что это было почти невыносимо. И когда ее пальцы наконец коснулись клитора, а спустя мгновение скользнули внутрь, проехавшись по самому чувствительному месту у входа, Фредерика выгнулась и зарычала, словно тигрица. 

— Еще, — взмолилась она, — еще, пожалуйста!

Медленно, надавливая, Хильда вывела пальцы — а потом ввела снова, задев при этом клитор. И еще раз, и еще. Мучительный, сводящий с ума неторопливый ритм. Фредерика отчаянно сжимала в ладонях простынь и кусала губы, чтобы не начать кричать. Те ощущения, которые дарили ей пальцы Хильды, были невыносимо желанными, такими правильными — и все же этого было мало, невероятно мало. Фредерика и хотела, и не хотела, чтобы Хильда начала двигаться быстрее, и почти открыла рот, чтобы попросить, когда при очередном движении тело ее выгнуло дугой и внутри один за другим начали распускаться огненные цветы.

Сколько это продолжалось, Фредерика не могла бы сказать: целую вечность или всего несколько секунд. Бесконечно много — и бесконечно мало. Обессиленная, она рухнула на постель, только сейчас обнаружив, что выгнулась так сильно, что почти села. 

— Нет, — остановила она Хильду, когда та попыталась убрать руку. — Подожди немного.

Ощущать внутри себя пальцы Хильды было все еще приятно. Фредерика чувствовала, что она принадлежит ей — и владеет одновременно. 

Наконец, когда ощущения чуть схлынули, Фредерика повернулась на бок, поцеловала Хильду и, уложив ее на спину, сдвинулась вниз, устроилась между ее разведенных коленей. Ей хотелось ласкать Хильду именно так — она сама не знала почему. Просто желание провести языком по нежным набухшим складочкам было почти нестерпимым. Но стоило так сделать — и Хильда вскрикнула, вцепилась ей в волосы перепачканными в смазке пальцами, притягивая ближе.

Теперь настала ее очередь просить еще. 

Фредерика ласкала ее, закрыв глаза, ведомая интуицией и тем, как Хильда отзывалась на прикосновения — то ярче, то слабее. Это было почти захватывающе, и Фредерика чувствовала, что взлетает ввысь вместе с Хильдой, приближаясь к самому пику. Когда Хильда коротко вскрикнула и задрожала, она еще несколько раз мягко провела языком по клитору и только потом приподнялась, торопливо вытирая губы и подбородок.

Хильда лежала перед ней, раскинув руки и ноги, совершенно ошеломленная, тяжело дышащая. Она даже не отреагировала, когда Фредерика поцеловала ее, только прерывисто вздохнула. Устроившись рядом, Фредерика накрыла их обеих простыней, устроила голову у Хильды на плече. Безжалостное время словно замедлило свой вечный бег, замерло, позволяя Фредерике считать удары сердца под щекой.

Комната совсем погрузилась во тьму, и, кажется, Фредерика успела задремать — по крайней мере, она проснулась, когда Хильда зашевелилась под ней. Сквозь полудрему она наблюдала, как Хильда включила прикроватную лампу, как встала, потянулась и накинула на плечи тяжелый халат — он не скрыл ее наготу, а словно бы подчеркнул.

Хильда подошла к зеркалу, взяла в руки расческу и улыбнулась, поймав в отражении взгляд Фредерики. Она начала неторопливо расчесывать свои светлые густые волосы — один в один кошка, которая насытилась и теперь умывается, щуря глаза. Деревянная щетка плавно и легко скользила по волнистым волосам, теплый свет от лампы золотил кожу Хильды, придавал медовый оттенок ее глазам.

— Забавно, — неожиданно сказала она, глядя в зеркало, но не на свое отражение, а на Фредерику, лежащую на кровати, завернувшись в простыню. — Знаешь, какой сегодня день? Ровно шесть лет назад был зачат Алек.

На губах у Хильды играла странная улыбка.

— Ты знаешь так точно? — удивилась Фредерика.

Она не думала, что это возможно, но Хильда только тихонько рассмеялась в ответ.

— Конечно, я знаю, — заверила она. — Ведь это была единственная ночь, которую я провела с Его Величеством как с мужчиной.

Фредерика почувствовала, что у нее округлились глаза.

— Но... — произнесла она, не зная, как сказать «но вы же с Райнхардом были женаты».

Хильда пожала плечами в ответ на незаданный вопрос.

— Так вышло. 

Она еще несколько раз провела щеткой по волосам, а потом замерла, уставившись в пустоту.

— В первую брачную ночь он попытался меня поцеловать, — негромко сказала она, рассказывая не то Фредерике, не то самой себе, — но в его глазах было столько страха и отчаяния, что я отвернулась и сказала, что слишком устала. Знаешь, что он ответил? — Хильда помолчала, отрешенно улыбаясь. — Он сказал: «Спасибо».

Фредерика прижала ладонь к губам. Ничего себе. И это она еще считала, что у них с Яном первая брачная ночь вышла не слишком удачной: они оба переволновались и особого удовольствия не получил ни он, ни она.

— Выходит, — спросила Фредерика, справившись с собой, — он тебя не любил?

— Не любил? — удивилась Хильда. 

Она обернулась, посмотрела на Фредерику и мягко улыбнулась, склонив голову.

— Конечно же он меня любил, — очень твердо сказала Хильда. — Но самое главное — он мне доверял. — Взгляд ее стал серьезным. — Он доверял мне настолько, что оставил мне Империю. И я не подведу его. Я ни за что не подведу его, Фредерика.

И та кивнула, понимая, о чем она говорит. Хильде от мужа досталось непростое наследство. Империя, в которой только начал устанавливаться новый порядок, наспех скрепленная, перелицованная, с вошедшими в нее новыми землями и автономией, которая сама по себе была тот еще подарочек. Не готовое государство, но его идея, воплощенная силой духа Райнхарда. Сделать ее реальной, достроить до той Империи, о которой мечтал Райнхард, выпало Хильде. И она не собиралась сворачивать с этого пути, какие бы препятствия ни вырастали на нем. Если автономия станет таким препятствием — не останется ничего иного, как устранить ее.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты стала представителем автономии на Феззане, — неожиданно сказала Хильда, присаживаясь на край кровати и отводя челку со лба Фредерики. 

— Мне бы очень хотелось, — вздохнула Фредерика, — но это зависит не от меня.

Хильда только пожала плечами.

— Сделай так, чтобы зависело. Нет! — она прижала палец к губам Фредерики, когда та собралась было возразить. — Не говори мне, что это работает иначе при демократии. Хотя пока что я вижу, что ее главный принцип — кусать руку, которая ее кормит.

Откуда-то изнутри поднялось тоскливое чувство — Фредерика предпочла бы целовать Хильду, а не снова начинать разговор о политике. Тем более в постели, когда они обе обнажены.

— Я согласна договариваться только с тобой, — продолжила Хильда. — Не хочу все время ждать ножа в спину. А тебе я могу доверять.

— Хорошо, — ответила Фредерика, целуя ее ладонь.

Тоска исчезла как и не было, теперь внутри у нее все пело от восторга: насколько она успела понять, в системе ценностей Хильды эти слова значили куда больше, чем любые признания в любви.

Инаугурация прошла на удивление спокойно. Мартин принес присягу, объявил состав своего правительства, Хильда произнесла выверенную до мелочей речь, в которой подчеркнула, что главными ценностями Галактической Империи являются права и свободы всех ее граждан. Все взаимные упреки и обвинения остались за кадром. В том, что они были, Фредерика не сомневалась. Встреча Мартина и Хильды длилась несколько часов, но все то, что было сказано за закрытыми дверями, за ними же и осталось. Фредерика в строгом костюме и лаковых туфлях сидела на инаугурации в первом ряду. Когда она сама произносила присягу, просторный светлый зал с флагами и портретами основателей Альянса на стенах казался ей торжественным и ярким. Теперь же краски будто выцвели, потерялись на фоне императрицы и людей в черной с серебром униформе. Или просто Фредерике настолько не нравился Мартин, что ей хотелось так думать? И все же она даже произнесла короткую речь, приветствуя своего преемника. Честно говоря, она тоже с трудом поборола искушение прийти в парадном мундире и напомнить всем о том, что она не только политик, но и солдат. Но если Хильда не стала этого делать, то и Фредерике не стоило. 

Завершилась церемония праздничным фуршетом, на котором возле Хильды собралась толпа из предпринимателей, явно сообразивших, что многие вопросы будет проще решить напрямую. Хильда была неизменно очаровательна, всем улыбалась, никому не давала никаких обещаний и ничего не ела. Даже не отпила ни разу из бокала, который держала в руке, — и Фредерика вполне понимала почему.

После наступления темноты небо над Хайнессенополисом расцветили яркие фейерверки — и в честь инаугурации, и в честь годовщины образования автономии. Фредерика смотрела на них из окна гостиничного номера вместе с Хильдой, обнимая ее теплые плечи и вдыхая сладковатый запах. Разноцветные отсветы ложились на бархатистую кожу, и, пока Хильда любовалась на расцветающие за окном огни, Фредерика смотрела только на нее. И едва смогла дождаться окончания салюта, чтобы поцеловать.

На следующий день Хильда покинула Хайнессен. Парсифаль взмыл в небо, унося императрицу обратно на Феззан, и Фредерика с тоской проводила его взглядом. Хотела бы она отправиться вместе с ним! Но ей предстояло уладить еще несколько дел, прежде чем она сможет уехать. Прежде всего — свое назначение.

Фредерика пришла к Мартину, не предупредив заранее и не заботясь о том, занят он или нет. Секретарь, много лет работавшая на нее, не стала даже спрашивать у Мартина, может ли он принять госпожу Гринхилл-Ян, просто сообщила о том, что к нему посетитель. Кажется, ей Мартин тоже не особенно нравился. Цокая каблуками, Фредерика уверенно прошла в знакомый кабинет, опустилась в кресло для посетителей и закинула ногу на ногу. Она предоставила Мартину честь поприветствовать ее первым. Судя по кислому виду, тот был не слишком доволен ее визитом.

— Я хочу получить должность представителя автономии на Феззане, — сказала Фредерика после обмена формальными фразами.

Она не собиралась ходить вокруг да около. Таким людям, как Мартин, нельзя было демонстрировать ни малейшей слабости, только абсолютную уверенность в собственном праве на то, что требуешь.

— У нас нет такой должности, — ответил Мартин, несколько сбитый с толку ее напором.

— Так создайте.

Фредерика пожала плечами, надеясь, что это получилось столь же естественно, как выходило у Хильды.

— Я не могу отказаться, да? — мрачно уточнил Мартин.

— Почему же, — искренне удивилась Фредерика. — У нас демократическая страна, вы вольны поступать так, как считаете нужным.

Она отсчитала несколько секунд и продолжила, с удовольствием отмечая, как воспрявший было Мартин сникает с каждым ее словом:

— Но, как правитель демократической страны, вы должны очень хорошо понимать, что каждый поступок и каждое решение имеют свои последствия. 

Мартин отчетливо скрипнул зубами, но возразить ему было нечего. Должность она получила.

Покончив с делами и назначив дату отъезда, Фредерика решила навестить Юлиана и Карин. Они поженились несколько лет назад и сейчас вовсю познавали радость родительства. Возможно, момент Фредерика выбрала не слишком удачный: у маленькой Валерии как раз вовсю резались зубы, и она оглашала дом пронзительными воплями, не прерываясь ни на секунду. Говорить под такой аккомпанемент было решительно невозможно, но Фредерика кое-как все же рассказала о своем назначении, о том, что она переезжает на Феззан. Она опасалась, что Юлиан воспримет эту новость в штыки, но тот, кажется, даже позавидовал ей: сам он явно предпочел бы оказаться где-нибудь подальше от любимой дочери. Хоть на Феззане, хоть на Одине, хоть в другой галактике. Впрочем, судя по тому, с каким остервенением Карин трясла драгоценное дитя, она вполне разделяла желания своего супруга.

Фредерика покинула их гостеприимный дом раньше, чем планировала, и выдохнула с облегчением, когда закрывшаяся дверь заглушила доносящиеся вопли. Какое все-таки счастье, подумала Фредерика, быстрым шагом уходя прочь, что у Алека зубы уже давно прорезались! При мысли об Алеке на сердце стало тепло. Она даже зашла в магазин игрушек, повинуясь порыву, и купила какое-то неопознанное мохнатое существо с огромными ушами ему в подарок. Несмотря на сомнительную видовую принадлежность, оно было создано для того, чтобы его обнимали, и Фредерика так и шла до дома, прижимая его к груди. У нее даже появилось большое желание оставить игрушку себе и, как Алек, обнимать ее тайком по ночам.

На Феззан в этот раз Фредерика отправилась на правительственном корабле, и это путешествие было несравнимо более приятным. Никаких очередей, никаких толкающихся людей, максимально вежливая команда — и несколько имперских кораблей сопровождения. На этом настояла Хильда, и Фредерика не стала возражать. После покушения она вдруг остро осознала, какой глупостью была ее эскапада в начале лета — и насколько оправданной оказалась паранойя Хильды. 

На Феззане Фредерику встречал не кто иной, как Мюллер. Он отдал ей честь, и Фредерика на автомате козырнула в ответ, а потом спохватилась.

— Что вы делаете, гросс-адмирал, — рассмеялась она, качая головой, — я ведь теперь гражданское лицо, а вы заставляете меня вспоминать о военных привычках.

Она протянула ему руку, но Мюллер, вместо того чтобы пожать ее, перевернул тыльной стороной ладони вверх и поцеловал. Фредерика немедленно смутилась. Она успела забыть о тех знаках внимания, которые оказывал ей Мюллер, и теперь вдруг поняла, что жить и работать на Феззане означало еще и постоянно встречаться с ним. Кажется, это будет сложнее, чем она думала.

В автомобиль Мюллер сел вместе с Фредерикой и доверительно признался, что сам вызвался встречать ее. Глаза его горели, рука лежала слишком близко к руке Фредерики, и та смогла промямлить только что-то похожее на «не стоило» и попытаться отодвинуться. Сложность будущей жизни возрастала с каждой минутой. 

Некоторое время они ехали молча, а потом Мюллер спросил, не хочет ли Фредерика взглянуть на свою резиденцию.

— Разве нас не ждут во дворце? — удивилась Фредерика. 

Официального вступления в должность они решили не устраивать, но Хильда предупредила, что представит ее высшим чинам Империи.

— У нас есть немного времени, — заверил Мюллер, — а кроме того, это по пути.

Фредерика согласилась — ей действительно было интересно.

Резиденция, конечно, была не ее личной, а представительством автономии. Но именно в ней Фредерике предстояло и жить, и работать. И когда автомобиль остановился напротив небольшого кремового здания с портиком у фасада, она не смогла сдержать счастливого возгласа. Это определенно была любовь с первого взгляда. Фредерике нестерпимо хотелось пройти внутрь, осмотреть комнаты, увидеть свой будущий кабинет, но столько времени у них, к сожалению, не было.

Мюллер деликатным покашливанием вернул ее к реальности.

— Надеюсь, вам понравилось, — сказал он.

— Очень, — счастливо улыбаясь, ответила Фредерика, переводя на него взгляд. — Спасибо!

Она моментально пожалела о своих словах, когда Мюллер улыбнулся в ответ — робко и определенно с надеждой.

В отличие от летней резиденции, дворец Лёвенбруннен подавлял своим величием. Фредерика слышала, что дворец на Одине был в несколько раз больше и роскошнее, но представить этого не могла — воображение отказывало. Строительство дворца началось еще при Райнхарде, но закончила его Хильда, и можно было только догадываться, как много осталось от первоначального замысла. Так или иначе, Фредерика с колотящимся сердцем входила во дворец, над которым трепетал флаг Золотого льва.

Мюллер проводил ее до дверей тронной залы, но, стоило им войти, оставил одну, влившись в нестройные ряды придворных и военных. Путь к трону показался Фредерике бесконечным. Она старалась идти уверенно и спокойно, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды со всех сторон. Фредерика не впервые попала в тронную залу, но почему-то именно в этот раз она отчаянно боялась сделать что-то не так, нарушить ход церемонии — может, потому, что ей очень хотелось так и поступить? Броситься к Хильде, обнять ее, сминая плотную ткань платья, поцеловать у всех на виду.

Но вышло так, что это не Фредерика нарушила все правила этикета, а император. Узнав ее, он соскочил с материнских колен и побежал навстречу. Врезавшись в Фредерику так, что она покачнулась, Алек обнял ее, задрал голову вверх и с предельной искренностью воскликнул: «Ты вернулась!».

— Конечно я вернулась, Ваше Величество, — ответила Фредерика, подхватывая его на руки и уже в процессе понимая, что делает это зря: Алек оказался куда тяжелее, чем она думала. А ведь Хильда проделывала подобное так легко! — Я же обещала.

Алек обвил ее шею руками, прижался щекой к щеке, и Фредерика почувствовала себя самым счастливым человеком в мире. Особенно когда подошла ближе к трону и увидела, как нежно и ласково улыбается ей Хильда.

— Добро пожаловать, — громко и внятно произнесла та и добавила беззвучно, одними губами: — С возвращением, Фредерика.

И в этот миг, впервые за много лет, Фредерика почувствовала, что она и в самом деле дома.

***

Яркие солнечные лучи разогнали остатки утреннего тумана, высветлили белые колонны летней резиденции императора, заиграли отсветами в кувшине с соком. Словно ничего и не изменилось за прошедшие годы: все тот же столик, та же посуда, те же неизменные булочки и нежное, тающее во рту масло. Те же женщины сидят за столиком, только морщин у них на лицах стало больше.

Фредерике по-прежнему комфортно было молчать рядом с Хильдой, наслаждаться теплым солнцем, ощущением приятной истомы, оставшейся с проведенной вместе ночи. Они сидели рука об руку и смотрели, как возвращаются с прогулки Алек с Феликсом, ведя в поводу лошадей, — мальчишки встали еще до рассвета. Хотя какие они мальчишки, обоим уже под сорок. Кажется, они успели не только прокатиться, но и поругаться: Алек ожесточенно жестикулировал, доказывая что-то другу и советнику, Феликс слушал и хмурил брови, мрачнея с каждой минутой. Но когда Алек совсем распалился, Феликс, не говоря ни слова, приложил палец к его губам. И император Александр-Зигфрид моментально успокоился и замолчал.

Фредерика отвела глаза: жест этот был слишком личным, ей не хотелось подсматривать.

И вовремя — спустя минуту на веранду вышел Мюллер.

— Ты готова, дорогая? — спросил он. — Нам пора, дети наверняка уже ждут.

— Да, в самом деле, — согласилась Фредерика.

Она поднялась, поцеловала Хильду в щеку и, оперевшись на руку мужа, направилась к выходу. Они обещали Розе, что заберут внуков на все выходные, и Фредерика уже предвкушала, как будет справляться с этими маленькими чертенятами — Роза, как назло, родила двух мальчишек, хоть бы третьей была девочка... Может, поэтому, а может, потому, что покидать Хильду всегда было тревожно, на сердце у Фредерики было неспокойно.

Но ничего, она обязательно сюда вернется.

Она всегда возвращается, ведь именно здесь ее дом.

**Author's Note:**

> Великолепные иллюстрации от Autumn Sakura  
https://i.imgur.com/7BCzqRt.png  
https://i.imgur.com/it1sbSq.png  
https://i.imgur.com/FNVPHyM.png  
https://i.imgur.com/KvMaeaF.png
> 
> Инсталляция "Коллекция Фредерики"  
https://i6.imageban.ru/out/2019/07/27/f909d4c8f2825d2353716a4dfd433fff.jpg


End file.
